My Pianoman
by justbeautifulme33
Summary: Clary has many bad relationships behind and she is not fully recovered. When she goes to a rented summercottage with her brother Jonathan, his best friend Jace and her best friend Isabelle for a week, Jace tries to help her get over those bad memories. What will happen to them? Will they stay just as friends or is there something more than that after the week? AU, AH and OOC too:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is a story about how Clary and Jace met, fell in love or did they?, and yeah, please read and enjoy! AU, AH and OOC too:) this first chapter is Clary's POV but next chapters' are JPOV too;)**

**Oh and I do not own anything! All belongs to Cassandra Clare!**

CPOV

"What the hell is happening here? Jonathan Morgernstren you know very well that today is Saturday! And yet you dare to make a noise when I'm sleeping? What the fuck is your problem? If mom and dad were here... Why did they have to go to some business trip all the way to Europe?" I shouted angrily to my brother while running down the stairs towards kitchen. I had woke up hearing Jon's voice from downstairs and everyone who knows me, knows that I'm definitely not a morning person. As I reached the kitchen I froze. Our kitchen was full of Jon's friends. I mean there were at least 10 of them and the rest of them were in the livingroom playing some video game.

"Jon, what is this? Have you lost it? Are you out of your mind? You bring, what, at least 15 noisy teenage boy to our house on Saturday morning? I have to ask again WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I yelled the last part

"Clary, calm down, everything's under my control. Please get your morning juice and get out of here, I don't want them to start drooling all over mom's carpet." He ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead. Sighing I went to fridge and grabbed my juice and turned to leave the kitchen. Oh no. All the boys were staring at me.

"Well hello boys and good morning, hope you have a good day!" I smiled to them sweetly, just to piss Jon off. He was the one that woke me up!

"Jon ,you know, you never told me that you have a very hot girlfriend.." A boy with golden hair and golden eyes said. Man, that boy was Hot. With capital H.

"Umm. No I haven't told you that because this lovely redhead here is my baby sister. Clary, this is Jace. Jace, this is Clary." Jon sighed.

"Nice to meet you Clary" Jace said with a wink. Okay, two can play this game my dear.

I walked up to him and bent over to his ear and whispered

"Oh, you have no idea." I kissed his cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

I went back to upstairs and to my room and clodes the door behind me. I walked to my dresser and grabbed my running clothes. Since it was this early and I definitely couldn't sleep anymore, I could always go to run. It was relaxing, I didn't have to think anything and just listen to my favorite music and enjoy. I put my hair up to a ponytail and walked out of my room and towards the frontdoor. I heard some whistles behind me but I didn't turn around. Let them enjoy the view. Yeah, I know I'm good looking but I don't use it like some people. I walked out of the door and began to run.

I hope the boys are gone when I get back here.

After my run I got back home and I wasn't even inside yet and I heard the boys.

_Oh, this is just great.. OK, here we go.. _I stepped inside and walked towards the stairs but I felt someone staring at me. I turned around just to notice that it was Jace who was staring at me.

"Like what you see?" I asked him

"Actually yes, yes I do." he said smirking "I like very much"

_Oh boy.. This boy will be the end of me.._

"I'm glad to hear that" I whispered to him

"Okay, I think that's enough. Thank you baby sis you can go now. Jace please close your mouth. For real Clary please go you know that you're wearing almost nothing and these guys are still just teenagers and they have their hormones and I definitely do not want to throw them out."

"Sure, what ever you want big bro" I smiled sweetly to him.

I made my way up the stairs and to my room. I took off my clothes and took shower. I let the water wash away all the worries and at the end I was relaxed and ready for this day.

I put my underclothes on and did my makeup. Then I decided to wear today denim shorts, loose light gray t-shirt and my old sneakers. My red hair I put again up to messy bun. I took one final glance to mirror and I was quite pleased with the result.

I saw a picture of Jon and me on my desk. In that photo I was 6 years and Jon was 8. We were hugging and smiling to camera. Jon has always been my protector and my hero. He still is. When we were younger and I had fallen from a tree he was always there holding me and saying that everything will be alright. I loved him more than anything in my life and I couldn't imagine my life without him.

Our parents were often on some business trip or something so it was like I lived with Jon, not with our parents. Jon is just like our father. He's tall and muscular but still lean, just like dad. Jon has blond hair and dark brown, almost black, eyes. I, on the other hand, was tiny. I mean I'm really short. I have not seen at least one person who is 17 like me and this short. But yeah, people often underestimate me. I look very weak but I'm not. I have bright red hair and green eyes. I can make my eyes look very mysterious with right makeup but usually I don't have time to do that.

I walked out of my room and heard someone playing _my_ piano. I mean no one plays Clarissa Morgernstern's piano without her permission. Yes, I talk about myself in third person, got some problems with that? I finally saw the person who was playing _my _piano. Any guesses? Yeah, the Golden boy himself.

**Yay! Thank you for reading! Pleeeeease tell me what you think!**

**/Justbeautifulme33**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK guys, here's chapter two! Hope you like it!**

**And I still don't own anything!**

**CPOV**

You tell all the boys no  
Makes you feel good yeah  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away no  
You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But i'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now girl, take it off now girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight

The Golden boy really can play. And oh my god, that voice. I know this song very well and I couldn't help but start to sing along. I sat beside him and he looked at me for a second and continued his singing. I sang Emeli Sandé's parts and Jace sang Labrinth's parts. I have to say that our voices sounded pretty good together.

"Wow, red, I didn't know that you could actually sing!" Jace said to me with awe in his voice

"Yeah, well you never asked me. And you know what? You don't know much about me" I answered. I looked at his eyes and they were staring me. Our eyes locked and I didn't know how long we were going just stared each other, but I definitely wouldn't be the one who looked away first.

"Clare have you some clothes on? Mom alled me that she left some money on her nightstand. She said we should go for a dinner." Jon shouted from downstairs

"Yeah Jon I have clothes on. Where are we going? Taki's? Pleeeeeaaase Jon!" Taki's is best restaurant in New York. Food there is so good, I don't have words to describe it.

"Sure, Taki's it is. Jace do you want to come with us?" Jon asked when he saw that I was with him, still sitting on some piano chair.

"Yeah, why not." Jace smiled to me. _Oh boy.. here we go again_

"Hey guys, everybody, GET OUT!" Jon yelled to his friends and soon the house was quiet.

Jon, Jace and I packed into Jon's car and he drove us to Taki's. We took a booth and Jon slid to the other side of the table and I to the other side. Jace decided to sit next to Jon. I felt his eyes on me as I took a menu and thought what I would like to eat and every now and then I looked at him just to see that he was already wathing me. I felt my cheeks blush and I had to look away.

Our waitress came. She had blond long hair and crystal blue eyes and huge chest. She started immediately to flirt with Jace. _That bitch was flirting with my Ja- What? MY? C'moon Clary his not yours._ I felt anger built in me. But I don't get jealous. Ever. After awhile she noticed that we, and by we I mean Jon and I, were there too.

"Hello, I'm Kaelie, your waitress. What would you like to drink?" She asked us but was looking at Jace. We gave our drink orders, she thanked and walked away. Shecame back soon and placed our drinks on the table. Then we ordered some food. I decided to take pancakes with syrup, since it was still pretty early. Okay, yeah it was like 1 p.m, but to me it was pretty early. Jon and Jace talked about some soccer stuff so I got a good chance to look at Jace.

His golden hair was messy, but it still looked incredibly good, his amber eyes were maybe the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. He had strong jaw bone and it made him look even more gorgeous. Yes, one of my weak spots are beautiful and handsome boys. And Jace definitely was beautiful. And handsome, though I would never admit it to him.

Kaelie came back with our foods and gave some paper to Jace. It was obviously her phone-number. I decided that I hated her. He flirted little bit more with Jace and I shot her daggers with my eyes. She moved her suddenly very cold stare to me. I smiled to her sweetly and finally she gave up and left us alone. Food was delicious like always, but my good mood was gone. We finished our meals, paid and got out.

"Hey Jace, could you drive Clary home? I have to get some mom's papers from her office. It will take some time so you can go home with Clary and I'll call you when you can come and get me, ok?" Jon asked when we were at his car

"Yeah, sure." Jace said taking Jon's keys. Mom's office was just few block away so he would walk there in like 5 minutes.

Jace and I got into the car and drove away.

**JPOV**

"Do you really want to go home? We could go to some park to walk or we could go for a ride?" I asked her

"No, I don't want to go home. The ride sounds good." she answered smiling

We drove aimlessly and I thinks we had pretty good time together. She laughed a lot and was talking more and more all the time. She told me that she loved her brother more than anything on this planet. Jon was like mother, father and brother to her at the same time, because their parents were mostly out of country at least out of city. Jon had always been there for her and he was her protector. I had heard about Clary before, I just didn't know that she looked like this. She was the most beautiful creature on this planet. I never call a girl beautiful, but this girl is definitely beautiful. Her green eyes sparkled when she laughed and she has dimples on her cheeks when she smiles. I knew I have to get to know Clary better. Jon had talked about his little sister a lot so I knew he loved Clary as much as she loved him. So I also knew that Jon would beat the shit ouf of me if I hurt her somehow. It would be miracle if Jon let me even take her out.

"Hey I love this song!" I was snapped put of my thoughts by Clary who turned up the volume. I recognised the song, it was David Guetta's _Without you, _and began to sing along with Clary

I can't win, I can't reign

_I will never win this game_

Without you, without youI am lost, I am vain,

_I will never be the same_

Without you, without you  
I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by

Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight

All I need is you and I

Without you  
Without you

Oh, oh, oh!

You! You! You!

Without

You! You! You!

Without you  
_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

Without you, without you_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

I can't take one more sleepless night

Without you, without you  
I won't soar, I won't climb

If you're not here, I'm paralyzed

Without you, without youI can't look, I'm so blind

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

Without you  
Without youOh, oh, oh!

You! You! You!

Without

You! You! You!

Without you  
I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

Without you

Finally when Jon called we had sang together about 5 songs and we had to turn back. It took 20 minutes to get where Jon was and he slid to the backseat

"Clary you know what? I thought that we should rent the cottage we have rented before and go there for a weekend. What do you say?" Jon asked

"What, are you serious Jon? Hell yes! When will we go? This weekend? " Clary was already exited.

"Yeah, why not! Jace, there is three bedrooms so would you like to come with us? If that's okay to you Clary? You can bring a friend too. Izzy?" Clary nodded and turned her head to me. Okay, so now they were inviting me to go with them. Who would turn that kind of offer down? Nobody and I wasn't exception.

"Hell yeah, I'll come with you!" I said laughing and they both smiled to me. Clary called right away to Isabelle, my sister and her best friend. I was surprised because I haven't ever seen Clary at our house. Maybe Izzy was always at her house or they were shopping. I felt sorry for Clary if she has ever been shopping with Isabelle. Let me say just one thing. It's horrible. Absolutely terrifying.

"Izzy said she would come!" Clary said after her phonecall.

This weekend would be great. I'll have to talk with Jon about Clary.

I have to know this girl better.

**Thanks for reading! Please review so I know what you think! I'm sorry but I'm not able to update soon:( tomorrow (Friday) and the day after that (Saturday) we have here in my country a midsummer** **celebrations. And on Sunday I'll go to my summer cottage and I'll be back on Wednesday. And on Thursday I'll go to England for a week. So after that (fourth of July) I'll be able to update again! I'm so sorry for the long wait! But thanks for reading again! Review, review, review.. :)**

**Oh and song in this chapter were Labrith ft. Emeli Sandé – Beneath your beautiful and David Guetta ft. Usher- Without you. Both are one of my favorites! Listen if you don't know them:) they are amazing**

**/justbeautifulme33**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! Here's chapter 3, although I said I couldn't update until 5th of July. At the end of this chapter is a explanation for that! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own anything! All goes to wonderful Cassandra Clare! Though I would like to have a real Jace. As my boyfriend.. :)**

**CPOV**

"Okay, I guess that's enough. Izzy, I'm sure I don't need five bikinis. Or those sexy lingerie. Or that.. that.. what the hell is that?" Our weekendholiday had changed to a whole week holiday. I had made a bad mistake. I asked Izzy to help me choose clothes what I would take. My suitcases were on my bed, yes I had two suitcases, and I don't think that I'm able to a) close them and b) carry them out. But my suitcases were nothing compared to Izzy's. She had at least five suitcases. But I guess that's one of the Izzy-things.

"You don't need them? Where are you going? Alaska? No Clary, there is warm, hot, sunny etc. You don't need your hoodies and sweaters. These are what every woman needs!" Izzy ranted to me while she closed my closet and put last clothes to my suitcase.

"Okay Iz, I'm sorry. But pleease can we go now? Jon and Jace are waiting us." I asked

Izzy smiled and took the other suitcase and I took the other. Together we went to Jon's car and he lifted my suitcases in the car. Izzy insisted to get sit on front seat because she would on backseat and THAT would ruin her hair and makeup.

So I sat on backseat with Jace. Jon looked at us every now and then with stern expression. What is wrong with him, it's not like Jace and I are kissing and making out in his car. Yet. _Whoah there, Clary, what is wrong with _**_you._** We decided to open all windows since it was pretty hot inside the car and the air-conditioner was broken. Jace and I were talking about the week we had ahead while Izzy painted her nails and had a conversation with Jon about all the shopping malls she would drag me during the week. Jon just said 'mmhm' 'okay' 'yeah' in all right places.

"You know what? I've never seen a shooting star. Have you?" I asked looking at Jace's eyes.

"Yeah, in my old hometown I had this secret place were I went always when I got upset. I could just lay there and look at the stars. I often saw shooting stars and when I was younger I wished always something. Then I ran home to tell Maryse that I was a shooting star and I also told what I wished. Maybe that's why they never came true." He laughed.

I laughed too. This was like I had known Jace like all my life. It was so easy to be myself with him. And I haven't have that feeling for a long time. It was nice feeling. All my previous relationships didn't end up so good. I remember like yesterday the day Mark embarrassed me infront of the whole school. He said to everyone that I had pleaded him to have sex with me and I were still a virgin. He said that he himself had told me to get away from him but I hadn't listened to him. None of that was true. Except for the part where he said that I was still a virgin. Yes, I was still a virgin and I'm not ashame of it.

"I'm really tired. I slept last night like an hour because Izzy talked in her sleep all night." I said to Jace sleepily. Izzy had stayd at our house for the night so she could help me packing my clothes first in the morning.

"Yeah, I fell for you Clary, I really do. I've slept with her in the same room. The fact that I slept on the other side of the room than Iz in not helping. She talked like all night and I couldn't sleep at all. So what if you just close your eyes and take a nap? I promis I will keep her mouth shut" Jace laughed.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the wind on my face. I began to fall asleep and last thing I remember before falling asleep what the fact that my head was resting on Jace's shoulder.

**JPOV **(Jace)

I felt Clary's head on my shoulder and looked down. She was asleep and looked so peacefull so I couldn't wake her up or even move her head. I thought the conversation I had with Jon. Oh boy, that didn't go like I planed. He was yelling at me like half an hour and after that he spent the next half an hour threatening me. That was kind of scary experience. But after all this yelling and threatening he said

"Jace, you are my best friend. You know that. But Clary is my baby sister and it's my job to protect her from guys like you Jace. I know damn right that you are a player. But I've also seen how you look at her. You are like a child in a candystore. She moves, you move. And I've also seen how she looks at you.

She has pretty bad relationships behind. I've seen her crying her eyes and heart out and I couldn't do anything for her, I couldn't protect her because I thought the guy she was dating was a nice kid. But he was not a nice guy. He tried to have sex with her and she didn't want to. And can you imagine what that bastard did to Clary when she tried to leave him next day at school. He _hit_ her said that _no one_ is able to dump him. He embarrased her in front of everyone. You know what's the most horrible feeling you can feel as a big brother? That you weren't able to protect your little sister from a guy like that. I've never seen her so hearbroken. She had always been sad for awhile but the she had got over it and kept going. But after that day she was so broken, she was afraid to go to school, not because of him, but because of everyone else.

But I trust you Jace. And I hope that you don't break her heart. 'Cause if you do that, you're dead to me. I'll never speak to you again. But first I'll beat the shit out of you. Got it?"

"Yeah Jon, I got it. Yeah, I've broke many hearts, but this is different. She is different. I have never felt this way, and it really scares me. I, Jace Wayland, am afraid of love. Now I know it. My heart skips a beat everytime I see her. It's like there is no one else in the same room, just Clary and I. And I know that I haven't known her even for a week, but it's like I've known her all my life.

She is so beautiful too, but she's not using it to get boys. No, that's not her. She is fiery, yes, but she's also the kindest person I've ever met. She defends everyone she loves. So I am not going to break her heart and I will not force her to go date with me if she doesn't want to. But sure I will fight for her. I'll fight until she commands me to go hell." I've never opened my heart like this to anyone, but now I had to. If I wanted to date Clary, I had to ask Jon's permission. He is more like the world's strictest dad than just a brother.

And now Clary was leaning against my shoulder. My eyes locked with Jon for a second before he returned his eyes to the road. I stroked Clary's hair and she smiled in her sleep and moved herself so that she was sleeping on my lap. I smiled to myself and kept stroking her hair. It was so soft and silky. Izzy turned around to say something to Clary but then she saw that Clary was asleep on my lap. Her eyes widened as she saw me smiling and stroking Clarys hair.

"What is this Jace? Have you a crush on her?" She whispered to me

I looked at Jon and he smirked back at me.

"Umm.. Kind of? Okay, yeah, I guess so." I blushed.

"OMG, this is so awesome. I hope you treat her well. I'll be watching you."

Rest of the ride went fast with Clary sleeping on my lap. It was late when we got there so we all decided to go to sleep and unpack our stuff tomorrow. We carried our suitcases inside and I went one more time outside to get sleeping Clary. I carried her to upstairs to her and Izzy's room and kissed her hair while Iz was changing her clothes in bathroom. I lifted the covers to her chest and she smiled in her sleep again. I had to smile myself. She was so beautiful. I made a mental promise to myself that I would never break her heart or let anyone else do that.

I took a shower and opened my window. My room was right next to Clary and Izzy's and our balconies were really close. I went to my balcony and looked at the sea. Tomorrow I would go to beach with Clary. I just stared at the black sea like a half hour and just enjoyed the darkness. In New York was never this dark 'cause the streetlights were always on. Here you could see the stars.

I got back inside and got to my king size bed. I took my headphones out of my suitcase so I could listen to music before falling asleep. It was so relaxing to listen to music with the volume turned down and just lay there. I choose the song I wanted to listen. It was one of my favourites, Seconhand Serenade- Fall For You.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting__  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

And when the song ended I felt my self falling asleep. _I can't let Clary go. Like the song just said, 'Because a girl like you is impossible to find', I'll never find anyone like you. Never. _

**Hey again! My summer cottage trip was cancelled so I thought I could finish this chapter and update before my Enlang-trip! Now I'm busy for the next 3 days and I think I'm not able to update anymore.**

**So what do you think! Pleeeease review! Let me know what you think! **

**Do you think that Jon is overprotective? He's like the big brother I never had. I have just two little sisters but I've always wanted a big brother but I guess that's just impossible. And what do you think about Jace? I know he is not like this in the books but I liked the thought of that kind of Jace. And what about Clary's dickhead ex Mark? A big thank you for reading!**

**/justbeautifulme33**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy!**

**And I do not own anything. Everything goes to lovely Cassandra Clare!**

**CPOV**

I woke up with Izzy by my side. I looked at the clock on the wall and it was just 5.45 am. Apparently I had fallen asleep in the car and someone had carried me to my room. Okay, not mine. Mine _and_ Izzy's room. Wow, we've been here like 12 hours and our room is already really messy. But that's what you get when you live with Isabelle Ligtwood. I got up and took my running clothes from my suitcase. I tiptoed down the stairs and opened the door. I ran my normal one hour run and went back to eat some breakfast and to take a long shower.

I got back and went straight to the kitchen. It was just like when I was younger. I used to come here with Jon, mom and dad. We spent like three weeks here every summer, but then mom and dad started to cut from their holidays so they could work harder. They weren't never home. I practically lived half of my life alone with Jon. Mom and dad weren't there for me when I got my first period. They were on some business trip, once again, and I had no one to talk with. Sure I could have talk with Jon but I don't think he would wanted. Mom and dad weren't there for me when Mark and I broke up. They weren't there for me when he humiliated me in front of everybody. They weren't there for me when-

I shook my head. _No, it's not right time to think sad things, I'm here with Jon, Jace and Iz. We are on holiday. Vacation. This is supposed to be fun. And it will be. _

Jace walked to the kitchen shirtless and in his running shorts. His hair was damp from sweat. He smirked to me as he catched me staring.

"Like what you see?"

I rolled my eyes and offered him a glass of water. He took it smiling and drank it.

" Judging from your clothes you've been running too. A great view, huh?" he asked

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons I love this place. It's not so far away from city, but far enough, so it's peacefull here. And the ocean. I could spend a whole day just watchin' the waves. And that is what I'm going to do today." I answered smiling

He smiled too and put his glass down

"Can I come with you? It's okay of you don't want to, I understand if you want to be alone."

"No, no that's fine. I'd like that." I said "- and I can't believe I'm saying this already, but eith you I feel like I can be myself, you know, I don't have to think what you are thinking of me." I added after a moment.

" I know how you feel. 'Cause I feel that way too. With you it's just so easy. No awkward silent moments. And I'd like to know you better. Since you are Jon's baby sister of course." He said.

We decided to take quick showers and make a good breakfast to everybody.

I went silently to mine and Izzy's room and took off my running clothes. I walked to our bathroom and washed myself. I wrapped a towel around my small body and put my bikinis on since Jace and I were going to beach. My bikinis were simple black ones. I didn't want to even think about putting those small bikinis Isabelle had packed for me. I decided to wear my favourite dress. It was strapless black dress and it wasn't too short or too long. I brushed my hair and put it up into a messy bun. I looked at Izzy. She was still sleeping. She looked much younger when she slept. Much like when I met her for the first time. We were both ten and she was new in our school. Our teacher told her to sit next to me and that I would show her were her classes would be. And since that day, Isabelle has been by my side. I was lucky to have a friend like her. I smiled to myself and closed the door behind me.

I went back to downstrais and saw that Jace was already in the kitchen. I went to fridge just to found it to be empty. Of course there was no food, what was I thinking, we just got here yesterday. Jace and I decided to go to grocery and grab something for breakfast on the way back. I wrote a note to Jon and Izzy where we would be if they woke up before we got back.

**JPOV (Jace)**

I took Jon's car keys and we went to his car. I opened our windows and saw Clary smiling and closing her eyes to enjoy the wind on her face. I turned on the radio and Feel the love by Rudimental has just started. I began to sing along and after awhile I heard Clary singing too. We sang as loud as we could.

_You know I said it's true  
I can feel the love  
Can you feel it too  
I can feel it ah-ah  
I can feel it ah-ah_

You know I said it's true  
I can feel the love  
Can you feel it too  
I can feel it ah-ah  
I can feel it ah-ah-ah-ah, yeah

You know I said it's true  
I can feel the love  
Can you feel it too  
I can feel it ah-ah  
I can feel it ah-ah

You know I said it's true  
I can feel the love  
Can you feel it too  
I can feel it ah-ah  
I can feel it ah-ah

You know I said it's true  
You know I said  
**(A/N: I know, this is not the whole song! But it continues the same way. Listen to it if you haven't heard this great song yet! Sorry for the author's note! Enjoy..(: )**

She laughed when the song ended. I smiled too. This was nice. I could definitely used to this, and by 'this' I mean the carefree-feeling I have always when I'm with her. I know I just met her like week ago, but it doesn't feel like that. I feel like I've known her half of my life or something.

"Jace, what are you thinkin'? You look so focused on and I can't believe it's because of the road." Clary laughed.

"Umm.. I was just thinking what we should buy" I lied.

"Okayy.. So, what do you think? Just basic stuff? We can always come again if something is missing." Clary suggested

"Yeah, that sounds good"

Rest of our grocery trip went by talking and laughing and we were back before Izzy and Jon had even woke up. We got some croissants and coffee and fresh fruits for breakfast. Clary asked if I could set the table while she would wake Iz and Jon up. I watched as she went upstairs and smiled to myself. I took plates and cups from cupboard and set them on the table.

First came Jon rubbing his eyes.

"Morning" he said

"Morning, did you get your beatysleep?" I asked smirking

"Shut up dude, it's like 8.30 am. Too early to anyone to wake up. Why the hell are you already up?"

"Oh Jon, you know, it takes my time to take care of this godly body. I have to run every morning just because I don't want to be a lazy couchpotato like you bro. No, just kidding. I woke up early and didn't get any sleep anymore so I decided to go for a run. Your sister apparently had same thoughts, since she was here in her running clothes at 7 am." I answered

"You ran with her? Jace, when I told you it would be oka-"

"Jon, calm down. No, I didn't run with her. I saw her here, in the kitchen, when I got back. So we decided to go to grocery together after we had took our showers." I explained

"Oh, okay, that's good."

Clary came to kitchen pulling Isabelle behind her.

"Clary why you woke me up this early. No sane people is up at 8.30 am, c'moon honey let me sleeeeeeeep" Izzy grouched

"No you can't sleep all day. Today we're going to the beach." Clary smiled

"Oh, thank you Jace darlin' for telling me!" Jon said. His voice was dripping sarcasm

"No problem, you know you love me honey" I answered smiling sweetly

"Okay guys shut up and eat your breakfast." Clary said shaking her head.

We ate our food and Jon said he could wash the dishes. Clary promised she would help him so Izzy and I went to change our clothes.

**JPOV (Jonathan)**

Clary washed the dishes and I dried them and placed them back to cupboard. After awhile I decided it would be good time to talk with Clare about Jace.

"Clary, what's going on with you and Jace?"

Clary dropped the plate she was washing and looked at me with her eyes wide open.

"Wha- What do you mean 'what's going on with you and Jace'?" She asked hesitantly. Like she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the truth.

"C'moon Clary, you're my baby sis, I know you very well. I've noticed how you look at Jace and believe me I've noticed how Jace looks at you, too. So I ask again, what is going on between you two? And don't say 'nothing's going on', I know there is something."

She stared at me for awhile and took a deep breath. I knew she was choosing her words carefully.

"I'm not saying 'there's nothing going on between us' but I don't know myself what's going on. I feel like I can be myself with him. And that has not happened before. Not with anyone else than you and Isabelle. It's like I could just forget everything bad in my life for a moment when I'm with him. I know I have known him like 2 weeks, but it feels like he has been in my life like half of it. Do you know what I mean?" Clary said looking at me

"I don't know what that feel is, but I do believe you. How could I not? I've been talking about this with Jace too, and that almost exactly what he said too."

Clary's eyes widened and the look in them was hopeful. Her cheeks turned pink though she tried to hide it.

" You have talked about me with him? Why did you ask me what's going on between us if you already knew?" She asked

I smiled to her and stroked her hair.

"I needed to know what you thought about him. How could I give my permission to him if you weren't interested? If you weren't interested I would have told him to back off, but I guess if you're interested, then go ahead." I told her sighing

"Yeah, thanks Jon, but I don't know what I should do or when I should do something." She said blushing.

I laughed and kissed her forehead

"Leave that to Jace. I know he's, after all, a romantic guy. He can make you like a princess if he really wants to" _Yeah, he is. I remember that one time when he had tried serious dating and the girl had ran away, because he was way too romantic for her taste. Since that day Jace haven't dated seriously any girl._

"Jace? A romantic guy? Are we speaking of the same Jace? The Jace I know is arrogant as hell, but at the same time he is good at listening and he is very gentle. And that body.." Clary's voice faded towards the end as she realized who she was speaking to. Her blush got even deeper and I laughed at her.

"Yeah, he is. But please, my dear baby sister, I don't want to hear what you REALLY think of him. You can have that talk with Isabelle." I said

Clary laughed awkwardly and said that she was going to get her stuff for the beach day.

**JPOV (Jace)**

I changed into my swimming shorts and took my towel, then I went downstairs to get my shirt that I had left on the chair in kitchen. I heard Clary and Jon talking and I stopped right where I was.

"_I needed to know what you thought about him. How could I give my permission to him if you weren't interested? If you weren't interested I would have told him to back off, but I guess if you're interested, then go ahead." _I heard Jon saying.

"_Yeah, thanks Jon, but I don't know what I should do or when I should do something." _Clary said.

My blood was boiling. Was some guy interested in Clary? My Clary, okay, she's not mine. But still. And Clary liked him back? My heart skipped few beats as I continued listening

"_Leave that to Jace. I know he's, after all, a romantic guy. He can make you like a princess if he really wants to_"

Wait. What? They're talking about me? Whaaaat? Does Clary feel the same way as I do?

"_Jace? A romantic guy? Are we speaking of the same Jace? The Jace I know is arrogant as hell, but at the same time he is good at listening and he is very gentle. And that body.._" Clary's voice faded towards the end. I guess she realized who she was talking to, but I felt myself smiling like I had won a jackpot. _I have_.

Clary laughed and said she would go to get her stuff and I ran to bathroom so she couldn't see me. I waited few minutes and came out.

Jon was still in kitchen, but this time talking on phone. I waved to him and he nodded his head in response.

"Yeah mom, thanks, I won't tell her."

"Yes. It will be a surprise. And no, I don't think she's disapointed. We're kind of used to it that you aren't never home, mom. Yeah, sure. Bye"

He looked at me for awhile

"Jace you can keep a secret, right?" he asked.

"Of course I can." I said

He took a deep breath

"As you know, Clary's birthday is soon and mom and dad have bought this cottage to her for her birthday. She doesn't know about that yet so could you please keep your mouth shut." He asked smiling

Wow, a whole cottage for a birthday present. But it really doesn't surprise me. Valentine and Jocelyn Morgernstern always has bought something expensive to Jon and Clary, I guess that's because they are always away and they think that byuing expensive stuff will make everything okay.

"Yeah, I'll be quiet." I laughed.

Clary and Izzy came down and we went to the beach. I saw few surfers in the water and thought that I could take Clary surfing too.

"Hey, Clary, do you want to come surfing with me?" I asked

She hesitated for a moment before she nodded her head

"I've never surfed before you know." she said biting her lip. _Oh god, that's so sexy. No, Jace, stop. We're on public place._

"It doesn't matter. I'm a great teacher. Best actually." I said winking

Clary smacked my arm playfully and I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me toward the surfers.

"Hey, guys excuse me! Do you know where we could rent surfboards?" I asked them

"It's that little cottage right there!" One of the guys pointed.

"Okay, thanks a lot!" I thanked "c'moon Clary, lets go!" I pulled her with me again. Her hand felt so tiny in my big one. So soft.

I rented surfboards to both of us and taught her basics and then we went into water. I hopped onto my surfboard and helped Clary onto hers. I told her to try first on her own and if that didn't work out, I would help her. She started to paddle and got up when the wave came, but she fell almost immediately. I ran to check that she was okay and she came to the surface coughing.

"Clary are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Boy this is harder than it seem on movies." She murmured.

I laughed and helped her up again. We spent the next two hours surfing, or actually I spent the next two hours helping Clary and she spent the hours falling, but we had really fun. Clary wanted to try one more time and I helped her back onto the board. This time she didn't fall immediately, no, she stayed up for actually pretty long time. Her smile was so bright and her eyes were full of laughter. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and suddenly after awhile she realized how tight her hold was.

She unwrapped her arms quickly and blushed. I smiled to her and caressed her cheek before dropping my hand. She smiiled shyly and we returned our boards and went back to where Izzy and Jon were.

"Wow Clary, you almost stayed up as long as you can fly" Jon said laughing.

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny Johnny boy." Clary said rolling her eyes.

We spent rest of the day laughing, eating and swimming. There was a beautiful sunset and Izzy wanted to go and get her camera. Jon didn't trust that Izzy would remember bring the cottage's keys back so he went with her. I sat beside Clary on the sand and we just watched the sunset.

I felt a weight on my shoulder and looked down. Clary rested her head on my shoulder and was looking up at my eyes.

"Thank you Jace. I had really fun today thanks to you." she said smiling

"You're welcome. I had fun too." I said smiling too. I kissed her hair and felt her body tense, but after awhile it relaxed and she wrapped her arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around her shoulders. She made this sunset even more beautiful. We sat like that for a long time and suddenly I heard a silent _click, _but Clary didn't apparently hear it, because she didn't lift her head. I looked carefully back and saw smirking Isabelle with her camera in her hand and smiling and winking Jon. I shook my head lightly and turned my head back and hugged Clary more tightly and rested my head on top of hers.

**HELLO GUYS, I'm here again, sorry for the long wait! But like I said in last chapter, I was in England. We were in Glasgow, yeah I know it's in Scotland, and then we drove to Brighton. Man that was a long drive.. but it was worth it. Brighton is so beautiful city! I love the long beach and the English accent.. I love photographing and I got many beautiful photos there! Lucky you who live in Brighton. **

**But yeah, what do you think? I made this chapter extra long just for you guys, but my normal chapter aren't this long, sorry;/ Pleeeeeeeeaseeeee rewiev, I'd like to kno what you think! You can tell me what would you like to happen in this story, I'm open for new ideas! Thanks for reading!**

**/justbeautifulme33**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated. I just don't have ideas what I should do with this story next. But now this chapter is here, enjoy!**

**I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare!**

**CPOV**

Jace and I watched the beautiful sunset. The sky was filled with various shades of orange and the sea was dark. It was no doubt the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen. _I'll paint this someday._ It was so quiet and peaceful. I didn't hear Izzy speaking or Jon trying to keep her mouth shut.

I lifted my head suddenly. That's why there was so peaceful.

"Where are Izzy and Jon?" I asked. They went to get Izzy's camera but they should be back by now. I was getting worried.

"Oh. They're not here." Jace said scratching his neck. He looked really uncomfortable.

"Okay, what I don't know? Is this some prank?" Jace sighed and looked at me for a moment.

"No, this is not a prank. They got the camera and got back here, but when they saw us like this I guess they thought that we wanted to be alone." He explained.

"Oh. Okay." I didn't know what to say. Jace acted like he knew about my feelings for him. _Oh no, he heard us in the kitchen, didn't he._

"Umm. Jace, I was just wondering, did you hear what I talked about with Jon earlier?" I asked hesitantly.

"What? No, of course not" He said laughing nervously.

I glared at him.

"Okay, I heard what you guys were saying. But I wanted to hear it from you, so that's why I didn't say anything."

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out.

"But I know the feel you were talking about. I feel like I've know you years instead of weeks. But I definitely want know you better. We don't have to start dating, of course not, but I want to take you out to a dinner or something, as a friend if that's what you want, and get to know you better." Jace said quickly.

I went speechless. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. The hope he had in his eyes was gone and he tried to hide his disappointment.

"No, no, no, I mean the dinner sounded very good, but the other part didn't." He looked confused. "the 'as a friend' part" I added with a smile.

"Sure, I underst- wait, WHAT?" Jace's eyes widened

"I said that I would love to go out with you, but not as a friend. I'd like them to be date, if that okay to _you_." I said laughing

"That's more than okay." He said

We spent the next hour just talking. I told him little about my past. I told him more about mom and dad, and about how Jon has always took care of me. I told him about Mark, about how he humiliated me in front of everyone.

"When I first met Mark he was really nice to me. He took me out to dinners and stuff like that. He was a very sweet guy. But when other boys started to notice me, I honestly don't know why they did but anyway, Mark got _really_ jealous. I mean most girls like that their boyfriend is protective, I like that too, but Mark didn't let me talk even to Simon. He knew that Simon was one of my best friends, but that didn't matter. Not to Mark. He yelled at me everytime I was late, and believe me I am almost always late, no matter where I'm going. Sometimes he hit me. I know, it's not my fault but back then it felt like I was weak and worthless. So I didn't tell anybody. Jon had no idea what was going on and I do regret now that I didn't told him. If I had told him I wouldn't have these"

turned my back to him and I moved my dress lower so he could see all of my back. There were small white scars everywhere. I knew he hadn't seen them before because I heard him gasp. I felt his cool hand touching my back and I closed my eyes. _Oh my_,_ that feels good._

"He did them with knife, they were never deep and they didn't hurt many days but those scars will always be there to remind me of him and how he used me. Not sexually, no, that was the one thing I didn't let him do to me. He tried once though but I hit him and ran away. Next day at school I dumped him but he humiliated me. In front of _everyone_. He told that I had begged him to have sex with me. That he had said 'no' but I hadn't believe him. He called me a whore and a slut. Everyone laughed at me and looked at me like I was an alien or something. I've never been lonelier." I was looking down and he lifted my chin so my eyes were on the same level with his.

"If I were Mark, I would have never done that to you. You don't deserve to be treated like that. And I know that it's hard to trust people and let them in, but if you just let me in, I promise you that no one is going to hurt you. I'll make sure of it." His golden eyes were serious so he wasn't joking. Not that I thought he would be.

"I know, it's just so hard to trust anybody. But I am letting you in, it just takes time." I told him with tears in my eyes.

Jace pulled me into a big warm hug and stroked my hair and back.

"I know Clary. And I am going to be here as long as you want." We stayed like that until it was pretty cold and dark.

Jace got up and pulled me up too. I walked into the water and washed my hands. I heard Jace walking into the water too and I turned around quickly and pushed him over. He fell into the water on his back and I ran away giggling. He got up really fast and grabbed my waist. I was lifted up and carried further in the sea. He threw me into the water and ran laughing away. I got up and ran to catch him and we ran laughing all the way back to cottage. We were soaking wet and still laughing

"Okay guys, I can hear you've come back. What took you so long?" Jonathan yelled from kitchen. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He yelped, turned around

and looked down at my wet face.

"What happened to you guys? Is it raining or something?" Jonathan asked

"No, I pushed Jace over in the water so he threw me into the water also." I said laughing.

Jonathan just shook his head and turned around and I went to change my wet clothes. I changed my wet dress to sweat pants and long-sleeved T-shirt and pulled my hair up to a loose ponytail.

Jonathan had made a nice supper for all of us. There was grilled tomatoes and bell peppers with goat cheese filling.

"You can eat everything, I've made all of this. Not Izzy." Jonathan said laughing

It was a well-known fact that Isabelle Lightwood didn't know how to make good food, or food at all. I tried to teach her once, but that didn't end up well; Izzy, Jonathan and I got a stomach flu or food poisoning.

"Hey, I'm not that bad" Isabelle tried to defend herself.

"Yes, you are" I said to her and she just glared at me.

We ate and talked about our day and what we were going to do next day.

"Clary you are coming with me to go shopping for the whole day." Izzy just reported.

I sighed and agreed with her since it wasn't actually a question. Jace and Jon decided to have a 'Manly day'. Whatever that is.

We cleaned the table and said good nights to each other. Isabelle and I went to our room and changed our pajamas on. I always slept with my flannel shorts and a tank top.

We went to our bed, turned off the lights and talked about where we would go the next day and where Izzy definitely wanted to go to dinner.

"Hey Clary, what's going on between you and my brother?" Izzy suddenly asked.

Oh boy, here we go again. I took a deep breath and told her what I felt for Jace and what he had said to me earlier. I told her about the talk I had with Jonathan and what he had sair,

"I think you are good for Jace. He has never been in love with anyone, he has just broke many hearts. But after he met you he has been weird, almost friendly to everyone. And I know that you have some trust issues, but I think he is good for you too. It's like you two complete each other." I said and I could hear her smiling

"But if he hurts you somehow, _I'm _not afraid to hurt _him. _I don't care if he's my brother."

"Thanks Izzy, I really appreciate that"

"No problem Clare-Bear. Now, good night and sleep tight. We have a long day tomorrow." She said happily.

"Good night Izzy"

**Hey again, thanks for reading. I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but I simply don't know what I should do with this story next. Can you please help me and tell me some ideas? You can send a PM to me or review, pretty please. And of course, tell me what do you think about this chapter, I know it wasn't that good:/ But I'm glad if you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading again!**

**/justbeautifulme33**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY guys! Thank you for you reviews! They really made my day, all of them:) I really appreciate every one of the reviews I got. So yeah, thanks for you using your time to review! Yes, here is chapter 6 (I think?)! Enjoy!**

**And I don't own these characters! Cassandra Clare does!**

**IPOV (Isabelle)**

Someone's hand slapped me in my face. _That_ really woke me up.

"OW! Clary what do you think you're doing? You _slapped_ me?"

My shout woke Clary up and she rubbed her eyes.

"Izzy why on earth are you yelling? Stop that!" She glanced at the clock beside her. "It's barely 7 am. Why are you awake?" She asked looking at me with sleepy eyes.

"You _slapped_ me. In my face. That's why I'm awake." I said narrowing my eyes.

"What? Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't do that on purpose." Clary said lying back down. She took my pillow and put it over her face to shut out the light that came from window.

"Oh no, you're not going to sleep anymore my darling. We have a wonderful day ahead!" I told her smiling happily.

She growled and got up taking her pillow and cover and walking to the door.

"Yes, I promised to go shopping with you. But you didn't say anything about the time. So that's why I'm going to sleep at least three hours. But since you're awake, I'm sure I can't sleep here so I'm going to Jon's room. Thank you and good night." She said opening the door and walking out of our room.

"Oh god what I'm going to do with her." I muttered to myself

I decided to start do my make up and hair since no one was awake, besides me of course.

**CPOV**

I closed our door and walked to Jon's room. I walked straight inside instead of knocking and went to his bed. He woke up when I climbed next to him.

"Clary, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" He said pulling the protective-big-brother-mode on.

I rolled my eyes to him

"Yes, everything's alright. Izzy's just awake already and I definitely didn't want to stay there with her 'doing my hair and make-up'. And I didn't want to sleep on the couch, so I came here." I said to him lying down.

"Oh, okay. Come here Clare-bear. I haven't slept in the same bed with you in a long time."He said laughing.

I snuggled to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Guys! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Izzy's shout woke me up _again_. This time it was almost 10.30 am.

"Oh my god, Izzy has made breakfast for us. Do you smell anything not-normal?" I asked

Jon sat up next to me and sniffed.

"No." He said looking confused.

"Me neither. What's happening?" I said getting up and walking out of Jon's door. Jon got up too and walked down the stairs behind me.

As I reached the kitchen I saw Jace standing in front of the stove, wearing a girly apron. I looked at Jon behind me and he was cracking up. I brusted out laughing. Jace turned around and looked at us looking clearly annoyed.

"What are you laughing at? I didn't want to make myself dirty while making you guys breakfast. And Jon don't you think that I'm stunning? You're just jealous." I said smirking

Once we had ourselves under control we sat down. Jace had made the breakfast so that's why we didn't smell anything abnormal. There was almost everything from eggs to bacon, and from bananas to porridge. I'm not really a friend of porridge but I must admit, that was good. Once we were all full, we decided to get ready for our day.

I took a pair of olive-green shorts and white tank top. I pulled my gladiator shoes out of my suitcase along my messenger bag. I left my hair down and added just a little mascara and I was ready.

I met the others downstairs. Izzy was wearing a black strapless dress and if you ask me it was _really short_ but that was Izzy. Jace had dark jeans and loose light gray t-shirt. He looked good, but on the other hand, I guess he would look good if he wore plastic bag. He caught me staring and I moved my gaze to Jonathan quickly. He was wearing black button-up shirt sleeves rolled up and jeans.

We agreed that Izzy and I would meet Jonathan and Jace in front of the fun fair at 7pm. We packed into Jon's car and Jon drove Izzy and myself to the mall. I took a deep breath and opened my door. _This is going to be just awful. Izzy is going to be crazy today._

Izzy took my hand and dragged me into first shop. She handed at least five dresses and six skirts. From the first rack. From the next rack she gave me three pair of trousers and jeans. When we finally reached to the fitting room I had seven dresses, three pairs of trousers and jeans, two pairs of shorts, six skirts, one blazer and three pairs of high heel. Izzy insisted to see every one of those. _I'm not going to survive this. Alive._

First I tried a beautiful light pink chiffon dip hem dress. It fitted perfectly and with white 4 inch high heels it looked perfect. I loved it. I opened the curtain and Isabelle squealed and clapped her hands.

"Oh Clary, that's just perfect. You have to take that! No, actually. I'm going to buy it for you. As a birthday present. Pretend you don't know what you're going to get from me." She said smiling.

I closed the curtain again and tried rest of the clothes on. I decide to bought simple white denim shorts, one _too short_ party dress for my taste but Izzy insisted, two pairs of high heels; others were those simple white ones and the others were 5 inch tall golden ones.

Izzy didn't try anything on and I got suspicious.

"Oh we're here for you my dear. I'm going to do a makeover to you. Oh and don't worry, I'm not going to touch your hair, I love it. I'm just going to reform your wardrobe." I glared at her.

"Okay, not entire wardrobe."

"Yeah, fine, whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

Izzy smiled happily to me, took my spare hand and pulled me into next shop. At the end of our shopping trip we decided to eat something before meeting boys. We stopped at one of the mall's restaurant and sat down. My feet hurt.

"Ah, finally I can sit more that 30 seconds." I said laughing. Izzy just rolled her eyes and looked at our bags. I had six bags and Izzy had one for me and 3 for herself. When we had eaten our foods we took a taxi home.

"Could you please wait here like 3 minutes, we'll take these bags inside and come immediately back?" Izzy asked blinking her eyes.

The taxi driver nodded his head and we ran inside. Three minutes later we were back.

"To the fun fair." Izzy said smiling sweetly. The driver just stared at her in awe. After a moment he shook his hair and started the car. Five minutes later we were at the fun fair and it was 6:58 pm. I saw Jon and Jace standing in front of the gate. We paid to the driver and got out.

"You didn't find anything?" Jonathan asked confused.

"Yes we did. We left them home." I answered.

"Okay then, shall we go?" Jace asked.

We bought tickets and went inside. It was dark already and there were lights everywhere. I gasped as someone took my hand. I looked around and saw Jace by my side smiling. I entwined my fingers with his and smiled back at him.

At some point we lost Isabelle and Jonathan out of our sight. I texted to Isabelle

_**-Where are you? **_

_-Jon and I thought that you guys would want to be alone;)_

_Smooth Isabelle, real smooth._ I thought to myself.

"Where were they?" Jace asked and I showed the text message to him. His smile grew bigger and he laughed out loud.

"Right, nice. So what are we going to do, since it's just us two." he asked.

"Umm. Let's go to the game hall?"

We played many games and I had really fun. Jace won a big teddy bear and gave it to me.

"Oh, how romantic." I said laughing. "I'd never believe that you are a romantic guy."

"Oh honey, this is just a beginning." He said winking.

"Clary, come on, let's go to the ferris wheel!" He said pulling me towards it.

"I don't know.. What if I fall?" I asked nervously.

"You won't, I'll make sure of it." He said looking me in the eyes. I just nodded.

We sat down and I grabbed Jace's hand and squeezed it hard. Suddenly the Ferris Wheel stopped. I screamed quietly and looked down. Bad mistake. My hands were shaking in Jace's ones. He pulled his other hand from mine and caressed my cheek.

"You don't have to be afraid. You're safe here with me." He said reassuring.

I nodded again and looked into his eyes. Suddenly his face was _really _close. And then he pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was sweet and he tasted like cotton candy. The kiss was better than I've ever imagined. He pulled his other hand too to my cheek for a moment and then dropped them back to my lap and I took them into mine. Finally we broke apart and I took a deep breath.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"Yeah, exactly, wow." He said breathlessly

And then we were down again. We got up from our carriage and Jace took my hand again and guided me away from the crowd. We found an empty bench and he sat down pulling me onto his lap. And then he kissed me again. We sat there for the rest of the night and when Izzy finally called me she told us to meet her and Jonathan at his car. We walked there hand in hand. Jon looked first at our entwined fingers and then at me. He stared at me for a moment but then he smiled and looked at Jace smirking.

_Maybe this is going to I've finally found someone who won't just play with me. Maybe I can finally let myself trust someone._

**YAY! Thanks for reading! Review, please! They (reviews..:D) help me get better and let me know if you guys liked this!:) Tell me what you think! I'll try to update soon as possible! **

**/justbeautifulme33**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven is here! Sorry for making you wait. I just didn't have time to write this but now it's here! So please, enjoy! And review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments! Cassandra Clare does! Jealous? Yes...**

**CPOV**

"Jonathan Morgenstern! You know very well I don't like surprises! So please could you take this damn blindfold off?" I said clenching my teeth as my brother pushed me forward.

He laughed behind me and took the blindfold away. In front of me on the table was a little pile of papers and I took one of them. My eyes widened as I read the paper.

"What is this?" I asked

"Mom and dad bought that cottage to you. For your birthday." Jonathan said smiling.

"Are you kidding? They bought me a _house_?" I couldn't believe that our parents bought a cottage for me.

"Yes, they bought you a house."

I wrapped my arms around Jon's neck and whispered to his ear

"Thank you." and I kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome. Now can we please go? Isabelle and Jace are waiting us in the car."

It was my birthday. We came back 2 weeks ago from that cottage and everything's back to normal. Except that Jace and I had been seeing each other a lot.

"Yeah, let's go. But can I ask you to do something for me?" I asked.

"Umm. It depends what is it." He laughed.

"It's not that big. Just don't let me drink too much. Take me home when I look like I don't know where or who I am. I remember that happened once. Izzy threw a party and there were a lot of alcohol. I danced with some guys all night and they kept handing me drinks. I ended sleeping between those random guys on Izzy's room's floor. Oh my god, that head ache in the morning" I said shaking my head.

"Yes, I remember that look on your face when you finally got home the day after that party." Jon laughed "and don't worry, I won't let that happen to you again"

And with that we walked out of our house. Izzy and Jace waited us in their car and we got in.

"Clary. You look just fabulous! I love that dress!" said Isabelle from the front seat.

My dress was tight silver one that reached my mid-thigh. I had also silver high heels and my hair was in soft waves. It took me two hours to make my hair look good. My lips were bright red and eyes smokey.

"Thanks" I smiled to her as Jace sped up.

Jace drove us to some club. There were a lot of people queueing to get inside. I was going to go queue aswell but Jace leaded us straight inside after talking awhile with the porter.

"Okay, should I ask what was that or should I just keep my mouth shut?" I asked

Jace just winked at me and told us to follow him. He led us to bar and ordered something for each one of us. We sat down and I asked where our drinks were.

"Waiter promised to get them." Said my brother.

We talked about what we were going to do that night as our drinks came. The waiter was really good-looking and he sang the _happy birthday _song to me as he placed my drink in front of me. He looked me in the eyes as he sang and winked as he turned around to leave.

"Thank you, waiter-boy." I said winking. Okay, I honestly don't know where that came from. I usually don't flirt with waiters in a club. But hey, it was my birthday and I'm allowed to do that.

I looked at Jace and he stared at the waiter as he walked away. He turned his eyes to me and the look in his eyes was pure _jealousy_. I couldn't believe Jace Lightwood was _jealous_. I shook my head and emptied my glass.

After too many shots, 4 martinis and many drinks I didn't even know I was dancing with Jace on the dance floor. My hands were on his shoulders and his hand on my hips as I swung them from side to side. I walked slowly behind him trailing my hand on his chest. My hand might had slipped under his shirt as I went. I kissed the place where his shoulder and neck met and he groaned. I kissed him behind his ear before I walked to the bar to order something.

I felt someone's hands on my waist and the same someone's hot breathing in my ear.

"Clary, I hate to say this, but I think you're extremely drunk tonight. If you want to drink something, I think it should be nothing more that water."

"Me? Drunk? Nah." I giggled. I wasn't drunk. All I felt was happiness, and I wouldn't let anyone, especially Jace, ruin that. Okay maybe I was little smashed but definitely not _that _drunk!

"Whatever. But don't blame me when you have huge hang-over tomorrow." He said laughing. I moved his hands from my waist and pulled him next to me. We sat there talking until someone said that singing competition was on.

"OOOOH! Jace, let's go! I want to sing!" I said to him.

"Oh my dear god." Jace muttered under his breath.

I pulled him behind me as I pushed through the dancing crowd. Finally I reached the guy who was in charge of this whole singing thing.

"Well hello there, how can I help you?" He said smiling to me.

"I want to sing!" I already knew what I was going to perform.

"Oh, right, here's your microphone." He said after I told him what I wanted to sing.

The music went on and I began to sing.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah!

Baby, you'll dance with me,

And feel the waves,

Feel the waves…

Baby come with me,

Fall into place,

Fall in place…

You will want,

Wa-wa-wa want speaking,

Is no time,

And my se-se-se-sexy bikinis will drop.

Tic-tac-toe don't play me I'll stop

Tonight I will make you mine.

Boy you make me high,

I I I want you to try-y-y,

Get back A.S.A.P.

Boy you make me high,

I I I want you to try-y-y,

Get back A.S.A.P.

Boy you make me high,

I I I want you to try-y-y,

Get back A.S.A.P.

Boy you make me high,

I I I want you to try-y-y,

Get back A.S.A.P.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah [ x 8]

You will want,

Wa-wa-wa want speaking,

Is no time,

And my se-se-se-sexy bikinis will drop.

Tic-tac-toe go play me nonstop,

Tonight I will make you mine.

Boy you make me high,

I I I want you to try-y-y,

Get back A.S.A.P.

Boy you make me high,

I I I want you to try-y-y,

Get back A.S.A.P.

Boy you make me high,

I I I want you to try-y-y,

Get back A.S.A.P.

Boy you make me high,

I I I want you to try-y-y,

Get back A.S.A.P.  
Boy you make me high (hi-hi-hi-hi),

to (to-to-to-to),

Get back A.S.A.P.

Boy you make me high (hi-hi-hi-hi),

to (to-to-to-to),

Get back A.S.A.P.

Boy you make me high (hi-hi-hi-hi),

to (to-to-to-to),

Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah.

Boy you make me high (hi-hi-hi-hi),

to (to-to-to-to),

Get back A.S.A.P.

I gave my microphone away and Izzy, Jonathan and Jace came to me. Izzy was laughing her ass off and Jon looked like he would explode anytime and Jace smirked to me.

"Now, I want something to drink!" I said heading again to the bartender and he gave me something blue. I tasted it and it was really good.

"Okay, now it's our time to leave Clare. You're not drinking anymore anything else than water. Believe me, it's for your best." Jon said taking my arm gently and began to pull me through the dancing mass of people.

But he wasn't going to get me out of here that easily. I stopped walking and pulled my arm from his gentle hold. I cupped his cheeks and brought his face close to mine.

"Jon I love you, you're the best brother I could ever get. If I had a chance to choose between you and someone else, I would choose you, no matter what. So can we please stay just a little longer? Pleeeease!" I begged

He sighed and nodded

"Okay. How can I say no to those eyes" He said kissing my cheek.

Later I realized that was huge mistake. I found myself dancing on the bar counter with some man who was even shorter than me. I had no idea how I ended up there but it didn't matter. I drank few more shots before I jumped off the counter but somehow my legs didn't want to carry me so I landed straight on the floor. I just sat there laughing my ass of and had the time of my life.

I hadn't seen any of my friend for a while so I climbed back to that counter and shouted as loud as I could

"IZZYYYYY? Where are youuuuuu? Comeehre!" My words mixed together and soon Isabelle came to me and asked me to come down. I jumped again and this time my feet agreed to carry my weight. I wrapped my arm around Izzy's shoulder to keep me from falling.

"Oh Clary honey. How many shots you've drunk?" She asked me. What a silly question. How was I suppose to know? I wasn't counting.

"Ummm. Enough?" I guessed giggling. I saw Jace coming with Jon and unwrapped my arm around Isabelle and threw myself against Jace's hard chest.

"Look what we got here. An angel boy himself! You know what Jacey Wacey? You have amazing body. And lips. And tong-" I said but was cut by Jace clearing his throat before saying

"Alright then. I guess we should really get you home."

I sighed and nodded my head. I was feeling little tired.

Jonathan went to hail a cab to us and Jace and Isabelle dragged me slowly out.

The taxi drove us to our house. Jace and Isabelle decided to stay over night instead of going home. I didn't feel like going up to my room so I lied down on our couch. I felt someone move me just a little so he or she could lay next to me on that small couch. I opened my eyes and saw Jace behind me. He wrapped his left arm around my waist and right arm he put under my head. Our legs were tangled up together. I fell asleep in his warm embrace.

I woke up the next morning feeling really sick. I knew I was going to throw up any minute so I ran into closest bathroom and emptied my stomach. Someone pulled my hair out of my face and held it up. After I was done with throwing up I looked at that someone. No surprises there, it was Jace. He was smiling to me and handed me a glass full of water.

"Clary? Are you alright there?" Jonathan asked knocking the door.

"Yeah, she's fine! Just little sick here but I guess that didn't came as a surprise to anyone!" Jace answered for me.

"Oh, good that you're there! Could you help her clean up and change her clothes? I can only imagine how she's feeling!" Jon laughed.

"I still can here you. I'm not deaf. And could you please speak quieter. My head's hurting." I asked groaning. I felt that sickness coming again and I threw up again.

"Eww.. Thank you Jace for being there. I don't think I could handle that right now." Jon said through the door.

"Yeah, no problem bro. But I don't say this isn't making me sick." Jace said clenching his teeth.

After I was sure I wasn't going to throw up again Jace helped me up and took me to my room to change my clothes. I took a quick shower and dried myself. I walked back to my room, wearing just bra and thongs. Jace looked at me from head to toe and then quickly turned his eyes away. He gave me my sweatpants and Jon's old t-shirt. I put my wet hair into a loose bun and he grabbed my hand. We walked together downstairs and to the kitchen. Jonathan and Izzy were laughing at something on Izzy's phone. I walked next to them to see what were they laughing at.

It was me. Dancing on that damn counter with that damn midget. I looked awful. No one has ever looked so bad. My hair was a mess and so was my make up. My already short dress had lifted up a little bit so it barely covered my butt.

"Oh my god. I really did that? I thought I imagined the whole thing. Oh no..." I said covering my face with my hands.

"Jon why didn't you force me to go home. How embarrassing is that! I danced with some _midget_ on a _counter_!"

Jonathan just laughed and handed me a juice glass.

"You had those puppy eyes. I couldn't say no to you."

I groaned and sat down.

"I guess I just have to deal with this awful head ache. We don't have aspirin, do we?" I asked looking at Jon through my hands.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p' and sipped his coffee. Jace sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap.

" I can give you a massage if you want." He said wiggling his brows.

"Umm. No thanks.." I said laughing.

"What did we learn?" Asked Jon.

"I don't know what you learnt, but I didn't learn anything. That was just another great trip to an amazing club!" I said laughing and winking my eye at them.

They just rolled their eyes.

"That's my girl." Jace whispered to my ear.

**Thank you for reading! Review, review, review! Please! I want to know what you think!**

**XOXOXO**

**/justbeautifulme33**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Here's chapter eight! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.. :/**

**CPOV**

_three months after Clary's birthday_

"CLARY! GET YOUR LAZY ASS HERE! I'M LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES!" Jonathan yelled. I was late, again. I got up from my bed and ran to my closet.

_No. Ew, no. Hell no. NO! What I'm going to wear?_ My closet is full of clothes but I still have nothing to wear. I just decided to wear black skinny jeans and sleavless denim shirt. I brushed my teeth and hair. After a moment I gave up on trying to make my hair look good. That will never happen when I have 2 minutes so I just simply put my hair into a high ponytail. Little mascara and I was ready.

I took my school bag and ran downstairs. Jonathan leaned against our kitchen counter and threw an apple to me.

"Where's your swimsuit?" Jon asked biting his apple.

"OH, thanks!" Of course I would have forgotten them. Swimming was my life besides music and running. Our school's swimteam's awesome. We are all so close with each other, it's like my second family.

I ran back to my room and looked at my swimming schedule. Oh nice, we have an hour run today with soccer team before swimming practice. It means that Jon has that same run today. And Jace. My heart skipped a beat, like always when I think about Jace. Great.

"JON! Your team has that damn run today with my swimming team! You remembered that right?" I heard him curse and run the stairs up. I laughed and grabbed my running clothes too. I'm so glad we have those lockers, otherwise I would have to carry this sport bag plus my messenger bag where my books are.

I went back to downstairs and waited for Jonathan to come too. I heard him cursing 'cause he couldn't find his running shoes. I looked around and saw them in the kitchen.

"JONATHAN! They're here! Now come on, we're going to be late, again!" He laughed and patted my head as he went to grab them.

Finally we arrived to school and ran inside. My first class was next to Jonathan's so we walked there together. The bell rang when I stepped inside my class and I walked to my seat. _Here we go again. Another boring day ahead!_ I thought to myself.

Finally the school day was coming to it's end and it was my time to go to chance my running clothes. I met the rest of my team outside of the locker room. I chatted with my good friend, Amber, as we walked to meet the soccer team.

Our coaches were already there and they separated us to six groups. In my team was surprisingly Jonathan, his friends Alec, Jeremy and William, Jace, some other guys I didn't know and from my team Amber, Michelle, Alex, Eric, Brandon, Julie and Alexa (Alex's twin sister. They really don't look anything like the other. They're like the Sun and the Moon.) If we ever do anything with the soccer team, I'm _always_ in the same group with Jonathan, Jace and Alec, so no surprises there. We waited until my coahc whistles and we began to run, slowly at first of course.

The idea of the whole grouping thing was that all the runners in the same group would reach the goal at the same time so no one would feel themselves worse than the other one.

We were all pretty good runners and didn't get tired thet easily. We would help each other by saying something encouraging and sometimes we would push each others backs. Alex, from my swim team, is a real clown. I mean he always trys to make everyone laugh and this time he succeeds; we all laugh hard while running. These running things are one of my favourites besides a really hard swim training.

I ran beside Eric who's really tall. I mean he's taller than Jonathan and even Jon is taller that 'normal' people. Eric's hair is brown and his eyes are ice blue. So yes, he's very handsome. He has always been a good friend to me, even when that Mark- thing happened. Mark was his good friend but somehow, I still don't know how, he believed me, not Mark. That meant a lot to me.

We talked and laughed together when Jace slowed down a little bit so he was running next to me. I said my good byes to Eric and he nodded and winked as he sped up so he was running with Jeremy from Jon's team.

"What was that? Was he flirting with you? I don't like that guy very much. He looks at you like he owns you. That's just ridiculous." Jace said narrowing his eyes. He was so cute when he was jealous. Aww.

I smiled to him and stayed quiet for awhile before answering him

"That's Eric. He's one of my swim mates. He's really a good guy, believe me. And yeah, maybe he was flirting, but I don't think you should take it so serious. He has a girlfriend. She's one of the cheerleaders, Kayla. Maybe you've screwed her. Like you've the rest of those annoying barbies" I said to him.

"Ha ha ha, Morgenstern, you're very funny my little friend. So you're saying my sister and your best friend, charming Isabelle, is 'an annoying barbie'?" He laughed.

"No, and you know it. Iz is so much better than rest of her team mates." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He said smiling " I admire that fire in you. You defend unconditionally those who you love. It doesn't matter who is it, the fact that you love her or him is enough to you. I remember that one time, about month ago, some disgusting jock tried to paw her and you saw it. Jonathan and myself were going to help you but you didn't need any help. From anyone. That poor guy still flinches when he sees you."

I blushed deeply and smiled to him. "I would defend you if some of those real life barbies tried to make you do something you wouldn't want."

He smiled to me too " So you're trying to say that you would stop them if they tried to rape me? Geez, thanks Strawberry shortcake." He laughed

"If you want to take it that way, then yes" I laughed too.

Soon we reached the goal, still as a group, and coaches told us to go to change our swimsuits and soccer shoes. I was walking with my team mates to our locker room when someone grabbed my arm and I turned around. Jace. Who else it would be.

He pulled me away from the others and looked me in the eyes for a moment.

"Jace, are you alright?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me? Like a real date. Restaurant, walk in a park, picnic, movies, hot air balloon or something like that?" He asked smiling sweetly to me. I bet my smile was just like his.

"Oh, umm... Yes, I believe I could stand you enough to go out with you" I said joked.

"Great! Leave all that planning to me, I in fact know already what we'are going to do!" He said, kissed my cheeks and ran to his friends. He looked over his shoulder and and smiiled to me one last time before he went inside to chance his shoes. I smiled to myself and went to girl's locker room.

"Hey, Morgenstern! Over here!" I saw Eric and Alex standing on diving tower. "Come here! Coach said that we have little free time before actual practice. He has to talk with soccer team's coach."

I walked to the diving tower and climbed up. We dived until the coach whistled again and began our practice.

After our practice, I was so tired. I changed to my clothes and packed my stuff in my sportback and finally got out of that damn locker room.

What I saw outside of boys locker room wasn't anything I expected. There was Jace and Aline, _kissing_, like actually _KISSING_. My bag wasn't anymore on my shoulder. It was on the floor with a loud _thump_. I heard also a quiet gasp but didn't look who it was. Jace jerked away and looked at me, his eyes widening and then moved his eyes to the other person, the person who had gasped. I grabbed my bag again and ran to Jon's car as I heard Jonathan yelling to Jace and when I turned around to look what was going on, I saw Jon punching Jace and I expected Jace to defend himself, but he just let Jon punch him. When he had punched Jace enough, Jon pushed him out of his way and came running to me.

He pulled me to a tight hug and whispered

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have trusted him."

"Me neither Jon, me neither." and I let my tears fall down.

**(A/N I planned to stop here, but you know what? I don't want to stop here..:), so yes, sorry, please keep reading!)**

Jon drove us home and helped me out of the car. He led me to the living room and I sat down. _I can't believe I actually trusted him. Why this always happens to me? Oh no, no no no, Clary you don't want pity looks from anyone, so stop. Stop thinking 'Why this happens to me, blah blah blah'. You're a strong woman. Make him hurt like he hurt you._ Ok, that's absolutely normal. I was talking to myself. Yap. Going crazy.

Jonathan came back with two cups of tea in his hands. He sat next to me and handed the other cup to me without a word.

"Jon, I hope you understand what I'm going to say." I looked at him and he nodded his head. "I want to make Jace hurt like he hurt me. I'm not going to go so low, I wouldn't make out or even kiss in front of him. But I want to make him realize that if you mess with me, you wish you didn't know me."

A big smile appeared on his face as I spoke.

"I knew you had that Morgenstern-fire in you. I always knew that." He said laughing. " Do you need any help? I could help you. What is your plan anyway?"

"I haven't thought about it that much. But we don't know if _Jace_ really was kissing _her. _ I know Aline. She's the bitchest woman in this world. She has something against me, I know it. And I also know that she's _so_ jealous of me and Jace. She wants to take him away from me. I don't know if Jace was waiting for me out side the locker room and Aline got out of girl's locker room before I was even half way changing."

Jon sighed. "I know. You want to talk with him before we start to plan _Operation Hurt Jace__?"_

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I could just call him now and talk with him." I said as I got up and walked to the staircase. "Jonathan?" He looked at me. "Thank you for being you. I don't know who or where I would be without you. You're the best thing in my life." I said smiling to him and walked up the stairs.

I sat down on my bed and dialed Jace's number.

"_**Clary? Is that you?" **_Jace answered.

"Yes, it's me. I didn't want to be that girlfriend, though I'm not your girlfriend, who sees her boyfriend kissing other girl and won't talk to him ever again. I think we have some things we have to talk about." I said sighing.

"_**Yes, of course. Can I come over? Or do you want to meet somewhere else?"**_ He asked

"Um, don't come here, Jonathan's quite angry with you. How's your face anyway?" I had to held back my laughter.

"_**How about the small park near to your house? And don't worry about me, I want to talk to you."**_

"Yeah, that's okay. I'll meet you there in half an hour?"

"_**Sure, I'll meet you then. And Clary? I'm sorry. Please know that." **_ He said before he hung up.

I threw myself against my pillows and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

_What I'm gonna say to Jace. That I still cared about him, more than I should? Or that he hurt me and I didn't want to continue seeing him. But that isn't true, is it? No, I still care too much about him. And I still don't know what the real story between Jace and Aline is. So I guess that's what I'm going to say to him. I want to hear the real story, real reason why I saw what I saw. But what if he really was/is cheating me? I know we're not officially dating, but I hope he knows that I'm not going to share him with her. He's hers to keep if Jace had anything to do with that kiss._

I got up and took off my clothes. I walked to my bathroom and took a quick shower. After the shower I walked to my closet and took out simple skinny jeans, white sweater and white converses. I left my hair down and my face without make up. I went downstairs where Jonathan was still sitting on the couch.

"I'm going to meet Jace. I have my phone with me, so you can call me. I'll be home in two hours." I said as I walked out of the door.

Jace was already there waiting for me, sitting on a lonely bench. I walked to him and sat down. Jace stared me in the eyes and took my hand. I let him do that. He opened his mouth to speak and it seemed that the words just flowed out of him. He didn't have to really think what he was saying. All the words came from his heart and I knew they were true when I looked at his eyes.

"Clary, you have to believe me when I say that I had no idea that Aline was going to kiss me. I have no interest in her, I have lost my heart to someone else already. I was waiting for you, but then that bitch came straight to me and kissed me. I tried to push her off of me, but then you came. I heard that noise your bag made and the next thing I knew was that Jonathan was punching me.

I knew that I couldn't come after you, so I just waited. I waited for your call because I didn't want to make you feel worse. I want you to know that I wouldn't _ever_ hurt you like that. I want you to be happy. If you didn't want me near you, I'll stay away. I know that will hurt me like hell, but I'll do that if that's what you want. But if you want me to still be around, I would love to make you mine. Like a girlfriend. I would make you happy. I want you to be happy."

Jace said and finally had finished his speech.

"That's what I wanted to hear. I didn't want to make a scene with my crying and yelling. I wanted to hear the truth from _you_. I've known Aline Penhallow at least ten years. And all this time she's been trying to make me unhappy. So I kind of expected that. But that doesn't mean I'm okay with that."

Jace opened his mouth again, but before he could say anything I put my finger against his lips and stopped him.

"I haven't finished yet. I was going to say that I'll be your girlfriend, so everyone realize to keep their hands off of you. And can I suggest something? Good. Maybe you should take me out on that date you were going to take me. That should make good that kiss." I said smiling.

Jace just stared me again for a moment before he acted. He cupped my cheeks with his warm hands and kissed me. It was the sweetest kiss I have ever got. I kissed him back and after awhile we broke apart smiling and breathing heavily.

We sat there hours, just talking and laughing. I was relieved that everything had gone well. I texted Jon that I would be out a little longer than I had said to him so he wouldn't worry.

It was dark we finally decided to go home. I asked Jace if he wanted to come to my house over the night. I bet Jonathan would mind, but he would get over it. I was a big girl already.

Jonathan was already sleeping since it was school day tomorrow, so we tip-toed upstairs and to my room. I changed into my short shorts and tank top and Jace took off his jeans and t-shirt so he would be sleeping just his boxers on. _Great._ I pulled him with me into my bed and we snuggled against each other.

"Thank you Clary, for forgiving me. You can be sure that I'll take you out on best date you've ever been." He said whispering.

I laughed and closed my eyes. "Good night honey."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Good night baby"

**Thanks for reading again! Thank you for your reviews, they are important to me! So please, keep reviewing! I know part of you guys want more drama, but I'm too romantic girl.. :/ I just simply can't, for example, break them up. No, that's not what I do. What I really love is all that fluffy puffy things :D But hey, at least there was some drama!**

**Good night/morning/day/whatever!**

**/justbeautifulme33**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi _AGAIN!_ I know I updated yesterday but I realized that my school starts soon again so I can't update that often. So I decided to update today:) and beside that, I got really bored.. So please enjoy! Here's chapter nine, I guess.. (WOW, already chapter 9?!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does!**

**CPOV**

_Beep beep beep beep_

I woke up in Jace's arms. His breath tickled my neck and he tightened his hold of me as I tried to get up and turn off that damn alarm clock. Yeah, this isn't exactly the way I wanted to woke up after our first night together.

"Mommyy, five more minutes!" Jace mumbled. I laughed at him and laid back next to _him. Yeah, let that annoying clock woke the house up._ Oh my god!

"Jace! Wake up! Please put something more on! Jon's going to wake up!" I hissed to Jace. And the next thing I know is that Jonathan opened my door and froze.

"CLARISSA ADELE MORGENSTERN! What the hell is _Jace_ doing here? Please cover yourselves, I do not definitely want to know what you've done." He shivered and looked at us one more time. "Clarissa I'm expecting you to come down to talk with me. Now!"

He closed my door and Jace let out a breath. "Okay, wow. That was just awkward. And I hope that you realize that the cover isn't around us. So Jonathan probably saw me in just my boxers. And my morning wo-" I cut him of before he could end that sentence.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. _All _of that. Especially the last one." I said winking. _Okay, where did that come from?_

Jace laughed and kissed me. I expected the kiss would be just quick 'good morning' kiss. No, how wrong I was again. Jace pulled me back to the bed with him still kissing and put his hands under my tank top. I lifted my hands up to his hair. I felt my top rising and revealing my bare back.

Jonathan was again behind my door and without knocking he entered my room. "Oh god. Clary could you just come down. Without Jace. You should take a cold shower, Jace. If you know what I mean. I'll leave you some of my clothes so you don't have to wear same clothes than yesterday." And with that he walked out dragging me behind him.

"Okay, I expect that you and Jace are alright. Actually more than that. Ew." He was quiet for awhile and continued shaking his head. "What was the real story?" I knew he meant that Aline-thing.

"It was just like I said. He had waited me when Aline came and kissed him. I told him that Aline's life's purpose is to destroy me." I said

"OK, but that doesn't mean I'm not keeping an eye on him. I'll watch his every move. Like that creepy song. '_Every breath you take, every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you. __Every single day, every word you say,__  
__e__very game you play, __e__very night you stay, I'll be watching you.' " _He sang. "Hey! That's perfect to this situation. But not the '_Oh can't you see? You belong to me. How my poor heart aches, with every step you take' –_ part. Ew. No." He said laughing.

"Are we done? I have to go to shower so we won't be late." I said getting up from the couch.

"Oh no, Clare. You're so not going to take a shower with Jace, with me in the same house with you guys. Gross. Go to my bathroom and take a shower there. I'll leave some of my clothes to Jace." He said walking past me and up the stairs. I shook my head and followed him to his room. He walked to his drawer and pulled out pair of black jeans and gray t-shirt and simple black boxers. He threw a white towel to me before going out of his room closing his door behind him.

I took of my pyjama and went to his bathroom. It was just like mine but the colours were different. Where part of my tiles were aqua blue, his were gray. The floor was same colour, white big tiles. The rest of the bathroom was exactly like mine. The shower, toilet pot, sink, everything. Except the shampoos. _Great, I am not going to smell like him. _Just then Jonathan knocked his bathroom door.

"Clary, give me my shampoo and shower gel. I'll give them to Jace. And I have your shampoos."

I grabbed his shampoo and shower gel and gave them to him. He handed me mine and closed the door again.

15 minutes later I was in my room again and in front of my closet. _Why choosing clothes is always so hard? I'll have to call Izzy.. Yay.._ So I grabbed my phone and dialed Isabelle's number.

"_**Hey Clary! What's up?" **_She said popping the 'p'.

"Hey Iz. Look, I have a problem. I can't decide what I'm going to wear today. Can you help me?"

"_**Oh, you bet I can. Okay, let me think.. YES! Put those ripped light denim jeans and roll up the leg little bit. Got it?" **_I knew I can trust Izzy. I even didn't remember I have those jeans.

"Okay, wait a second." I put my phone down on my bed and pulled out the jeans. After they were on on me, I lifted my phone again.

"Done. What next?"

"_**You still have that loose white silk top? The one I gave to you 'cause it was too small to me?" **_Oh, that one. Nice Izzy..

"Yeah, I still have that! Wait a second again!" I searched for the shirt and after I found it I pulled it over my head. Wow, it was still perfect for me.

"Thank you Iz, you saved my day!" I said and was going to hung up but Izzy yelled

"_**No! Clary! Wait! Which shoes you're going to pick? You know they really can ruin the outfit. So let me choose them for you. I already know which pair. Pick those neon yellow Vans. They bring colour to that outfit." **_She said.

"Wow, thank you Izzy, love you! I have to go now, but I'll see you at school!" I said

"_**Okay, bye! Love you too!" **_ I hung up and ran to my bathroom to brush my teeth and dry my hair. After I was satisfied with the result I added little bit mascara and red lipstick. I grabbed my leather jacket and ran downstairs whit my messenger bag. I didn't have swimming practice after school so I didn't need my swimsuit.

Jace and Jonathan were already waiting for me in the kitchen and as usual, Jonathan threw me an apple which I cought quite easily, like always. Jon grabbed his car's keys and walked out of the front door. I was going to follow him when Jace grabbed me by my hips and pulled me against him.

"You look so beautiful." He said and kissed me.

"Thank you, but we really need to go now. Come on." I said taking his hand and pulling him with me to my brother's car. Jace sat on the backseat with me.

When Jonathan turned the radio on and I heard the song that was playing, I bursted out laughing, Jonathan laughed too. Jace just looked at us like we were crazy.

"Jonathan said this morning that he owns this song to you. I describes how he feels toward you. Just listen and you'll understand." I said laughing.

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you

Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night, I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep calling baby, baby please...

Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

The song hadn't even stopped before Jace bursted out laughing.

"You know Johnny-boy, I never realized that you had those romantic thoughts towards me! But I hate to reject you, I already have my eyes on someone else in this car." He said squeezing my hand.

"What are you talking about Jace? So you're telling me you didn't understand anything beside that 'Oh can't you see, you belong with me'- part? You're unbelievable." Jonathan said shaking his head.

"Oh I know I am!" Jace said winking to me. "But no, seriously, I did understand the message. You'll be watching me like a hawk." He said in serious tone.

Jon just nodded his head and turned the car to the school's parking lot. We got out of the car and Jace grabbed my hand in his. I immediately got dirty stares from other girls but I just smiled to them nicely.

Jace led me to my first class and we stood outside of the room until the bell rang and he kissed me for a good-bye and ran to his own class. Half of the class just stared at me when I walked to my seat. I felt their eyes on my back but didn't turn around. Our teacher, Miss Fairchild entered the room and began teaching. I was just going to fall asleep when the bell rang again and I picked up my books and ran out of the room. Jace was already at my locker waiting for me.

"How are you so fast?" I said kissing his cheek and opening my locker. Apparently that wasn't enough for him cause he closed my locker and pushed me against it. He kissed me straight to my lips.

Someone coughed behind us before saying. "Hey love birds, could you please move yourselves away from my locker? I would really appreciate it!" Isabelle. Of course it was her.

I blushed as I answered her "Yeah, sorry Izzy." And Jace stepped back pulling me with him so we weren't on the way.

"Isabelle can I talk to you for a moment? It's private." Jace asked

"Umm.. Sure?" She said looking at me confused.

I watched them as they spoke so quiet that I didn't hear anything beside Izzy's squealing and jumping up and down. She looked at me with a mischievous smile on her face. _Okay, this can't be a good thing._ I thought.

They came back and didn't tell me what was that.

"You'll see soon enough." Izzy said smiling to me and grabbing my free arm and pulling me to my next class, which we got together. Jace kissed me again before going to his own class. The day went by pretty quick and soon we were already in Jon's car again. Jonathan drove Jace and Isabelle to their house but only him got out. Apparently Izzy was going to my house.

"It's lovely to have you here, really it is, but why are you here?" Jon asked when we got out of the car at our house.

"Oh I'm helping Clary to pack for her date tonight. I thought Jace told you that?" Iz said

"Oh, right, yes he did say something like that."

"Okay, what do you guys know what I don't?" I asked looking first at Isabelle, then at my brother. Both of them just smiled to me.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if you knew it!" Izzy said smiling and took my hand and pulled me to my room with her. "Is that waterproof mascara?" I nodded and she smiled and clapped her hands together. _Okay, she's even more weird than normally.. Should I get worried?_

I spent the next three hours being tortured by Isabelle Lightwood. She didn't let me pack my stuff, she insisted to pack it herself so I couldn't guess where Jace was taking me. This all was very frustrating. When it was finally time for me to go, Izzy walked with me to the front door where Jace was talking with Jonathan. She handed my bag to Jace and we got to his car.

He didn't reveal where we were going and I kept guessing. Every single of them went wrong. When I was giving up on guessing, Jace turned to one of my favourite places in this city. He stopped the car and looked at my smiling face.

"Are you happy? Is this something you love?" He asked smiling

"Oh, it is that and so much more! Thank you so much Jace!" I said.

**Hahaa! Hey! **

**What do you think? Where did Jace take Clary? What would she love? Any guesses? **

**Anyway! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**And I don't own the song either. It's _every breath you take _by _the Police_...**

**Love you all and have a great night, day, or whatever time is it there where you are!**

**/justbeautifulme33**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeey everyone! I'm alive.. barely.. I remember now why I was soooo exhausted when the summer holiday began. I ****_really_**** hate waking up at 6:30 am.. that is so awful. You guys like waking up early? I'm sure I'm not the only one who hates it. But yes, I'm still alive..**

**Anyways THANK YOU my dear reviewers! I realized that I haven't thanked you, not once.. Shame on me.. **

**_greygirl2358_**** : **Thank you for taking your time to review! Yeah, I wanted her to give Jace another chance!

_**messed up but loved**__: _Thanks to you as well for reviewing! Let's see if they go to that same cabin *****wink* And thank you for all of you reviews!

_**Aliherondale333:**_ Thank you! I can say that you guessed right, but I added something more to that. But yes, thank you so much for reviewing [again]!

_**MariFzeka286: **_Thank you! For you review! I would be so embarrassed if my big brother walked in like that!

_**Luvmusic87**_ : Thank you to you too! :D Maybe they indeed are going there;)

**AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE! I know there isn't all of my beautiful and lovely and amazing reviewers, but that doesn't mean I love you any less! And I've read every single one of the reviews I've got!**

**But enough talking! Here's chapter ten!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments! Cassandra Clare does.**

**Chapter ten**

**CPOV**

We were at my favourite place on _this _city: Spa. Jace got out of the car and walked to open my door. I got out as well and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh my god, thank you so much Jace. You know how I love to swim." I said and kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it. But it doesn't end here. Come on, let's go!" He said and took my hand and we walked into the spa. I went to women's changing room and looked into my bag. Isabelle had packed my favourite bikinis. The top was white bandeau and the bottom was simple white one. They were 'big' enough to cover my breasts, which were not huge ones though. I looked at a mirror which hang on the wall besides my locker. My frame was small, I couldn't denied that. But finally my chest was closer to normal size than it was before. I pulled my hair into a bun and walked to the showers. I washed myself and walked to meet Jace.

He was wearing his black swim shorts. His eyes went up and down my body before finally landing on my face. He walked to me and kissed me. "You're so beautiful. I can't believe you're mine."

I just smiled and kissed him back. "Okay, as nice this is, it's pretty cold here when I'm wet. _Not in that way._" I added when I saw his eyebrows rising. He just chuckled and led me to the first pool. In this spa there's four warm pools, one big hot tub, one smaller and one cooler pool. It's almost like my practice pool at school.

We swam for a moment before Jace wanted to go to a water slide. We chose the one with floats. Jace grabbed a float to us, it was big enough so we both could fit onto it, and went to queue. Finally it was our turn and Jace sat first so I could sat on his lap. The lifeguard guy** (oh my, I love those guys...) **pushed us down the tube. It dropped us a little bit at some point and that of course made me scream. Jace just laughed against my back and wrapped his arms around me tighter. Finally I saw a light which came closer all the time; the end of the tube. We slid out of the tube and a wave came behind us throwing our float around and Jace pulled me accidentally with him below the surface. He was up in few seconds and pulled me up with him.

"OH my god, Clary are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't see that damn wave coming." He asked looking at my face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now could we go to the smaller hot tub? Maybe there isn't so much people." I asked

And soon we were sitting in the hot tub. There weren't anyone except us, but after a moment a saw another teenage couple walking towards us. The girl had _huge_ chest and long blond hair. _Oh, that's Kaelie. And her boyfriend of the week, Sebastian._ I nudged Jace's side and he turned his gaze to them as well.

"This is going to be interesting." He whispered into my ear. I nodded and giggled. When they finally reached us the went to sit right opposite us. Kaelie sat on Sebastian's lap and was kissing his neck while Sebastian rubbed big circles on her back. I just sat beside Jace amused look on my face. We talked about his favourite food when we heard Kaelie moaning. I looked at them just to see Kaelie going up and down on Sebastian's lap and his face revealed the rest of that.

"Okay, this is awkward. I think we should go now. I don't want to sit here with little Sebastians swimming around me." Jace said getting up. I laughed and got up as well. We got out of the tub and at this point Kaelie was going _really fast_ up and down and Sebastian was biting her neck.

We bursted out laughing when we were out of their sight. "I can't believe.. they were actually.. umm.. how I say this nicely..? hmm.. doing the dirty deed _there_. Ew.." Jace said between his laughs. "Are you hungry. We could go to eat something? There's that one 'restaurant' where we could have some snack." Jace asked.

"Yeah, I could eat something" I smiled to him as he took my hand and we walked to the restaurant. It was inside the spa so you can go there wearing your swimsuit. Jace ordered us some french fries and some kind of nuggets. We ate in a comforting silence. It was nice to just sit there and enjoy each other's company.

After we had eaten we went back to swim for a moment before we decided to go. We went to take our showers on our own and decided to go to a steam sauna where women and men were together. It was a quiet day in the spa so there wasn't anyone beside Jace and myself. I couldn't see Jace there 'cause it was so foggy but when I whispered into the room "Jace? Are you here?" I heard him laugh and saying 'yeah' and I went to sit next to him. It was nice to relax in a hot sauna since we don't have that in my house.

Soon it was too hot so we decided to go to wash ourselves and meet outside the changing rooms. I washed my hair and my body and went to change into my clothes again. I blow dried my hair and redid my make-up. Jace was already waiting me outside on a couch. He got up and we walked again to his car. He helped me inside and closed my door like a real gentleman. I expected him to drive me home but he didn't. I put a blindfold on my eyes so I couldn't see where we were going. After a long time he finally stopped the car and opened my door again. He took the blindfold away and I tried to recognize where we were. It was already dark so it took me awhile to realize. We were at _my _cottage. The same one where we were about 4 months ago.

"I can't believe you actually brought me _here_!" I said jumping onto his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered

"it all began here." I pulled away from his neck and looked at his face. He was smiling to me with a loving look in his eyes.

"Here? I remember it started at my house. When you were playing that piano. My Pianoman." I smiled against his lips.

"Yes, but here I was sure you liked me back. My Surfgirl."

"Oh god, yeah.. That surfing thing.."

We went inside, me opening the door and Jace carrying our stuff. I didn't know how Jace had a bag full of _my_ clothes. Maybe Isabelle packed for me and gave it to Jace without me knowing.

I found out that Jace was really good at cooking. We ate the food he made and after that we curled up on the couch to watch some old movie I found. I felt my eyes began to close and I leaned against Jace's chest. He stood up and lifted me in his arms and carried me to one of the bedrooms. He put me on the bed and went to get me a pyjama. He came back with my shorts and his t-shirt. I took off my clothes and changed them into my pyjama while Jace took off his jeans and shirt. He lifted our covers and slid next to me . We lied down and curled up against each other.

"Thank you Jace. I really mean it, thank you!" I said yawning. He kissed my forehead before moving to my lips.

"You're welcome."

And we drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Thank for reading!:) I hope you enjoyed it:)**

**I have few problems.. I don't know if it's a good idea to tell them here.. but.. We have that some kind of prom in Ferbruary and we have to decide our dancing partners in a week.. So yeah, my problem is not the usual 'I don't have a partner' no.. Mine's worse in my opinion; I have kind of two partners.. In USA you guys have four grades in high school, right? Well in my country there's just three of them and I'm on second year. So the other boy is on the same grade as me, but I don't particularly like him.. I know I'm rude and etc. but wouldn't you guys want to dance with someone you have fun with? Anyways, the other one is on the first grade, and he's not sure yet is he coming with me. Okay, there's no problem, it come's here. The annoying boy asked me first, and I just blurted 'umm.. sure? Maybe?' and now I'm stuck between them.. I really don't want to go with the boy who's on the same grade as me, but what I'm going to say to him.. Oh my god this is awful! And I'm still not sure if the younger one wants to come with me.. I just have to tell the first one that sorry, I can't come with you 'cause I kind of promised to an other guy, but he wasn't sure back then and now he is.. (if he wants to come..) Please don't judge me..**

**Okay, I'm sorry this author's note is ****_SO_**** long.. But yeah.. what did you think? Please leave a review!:) Thanks and byyyye!;)**

**And ps. That Kaelie and Sebastian thing has happened to me.. It was SO awkward to 'watch' other.. hmm.. doing the deed...**

**/justbeautifulme33**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments. Cassandra Clare does.**

**CPOV**

I woke up with Jace _in my arms_. His head was on my chest and my right arm was wrapped around him. I moved my hand to his hair and stroked it lightly. I love how his hair moves under my touch, like it was alive. He smiled in his sleep, go he looked adorable. _I could wake up every morning like this._ I don't know how long I just stared him but finally his eyes began move under his eyelids and then they were open. My eyes met his, green met gold.

"Morning sunshine." I laughed

"Good morning to you too Clary" He rolled his eyes and lifted his head from my chest.

"Comfy, weren't we?" I smiled to him. He smiled back and nuzzled his head to my neck. He rubbed his nose against my neck and I giggled to him.

"Mmmhh." He mumbled and pulled me into his arms. Now it was my turn to rest my head on his chest and just listen his heart beating steadily.

Finally we got up and I took a quick shower before him. I was pulling my jeans up when Jace came from bathroom towel hanging low on his hips. I just simply couldn't tear my eyes off of his body, and finally when my eyes met his, he smirked and winked to me.

"Like what you see?" He asked walking past me and slapping my butt while going.

"Ha ha ha, in your dreams" I said smiling to myself.

We went downstairs to eat some breakfast before going back home. We packed our bags and locked the doors. Jace opened the passenger's door for me and closed it behind me. He sat on driver's seat and drove away from the cottage. We kept our windows down, so my hair was flying like crazy. Finally I decided to put it up into a loose ponytail. Jace held my hand in his tightly. I looked out of the window, meadows and houses going by fast. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the wind on my face. Jace turned the radio on. I could really use to a feel like this. We had no rush to anywhere.

And just like that it was all over. My damn phone rang. Sighing I took it from my bag and looked at the caller's ID. _Dad? Why is dad calling me? Where's mom? Or Jonathan?_

"Hello?" I answered. Jace looked at me confused look in his eyes. _It's my father _ I mouthed to him. He nodded and looked back at the road in front of us.

"_**Clary? Are you there?" **_He asked, knowing that I was here. He always asked that.

"Yes, I'm here father. How are you?" I asked him. Usually girls were closer to their mother and boys to their father, but in my family I was daddy's princess and Jonathan was mommy's boy. Yes, they were never home etc. but when we were younger I was a daddy's girl. I guess I still am. I really miss my parents when they are away, but I'm used to it.

"_**Oh, the same as usual, missing you guys. How's school? Swimming? Is Jonathan somewhere near to you now, I'd like to talk with him too?" **_Oh, right. He doesn't know I'm out.

"Ummm. He's not here right now..? I can tell him to call you or mom, if that's okay?" I said thanking God that he didn't see me. My face was probably as red as a tomato. Jace chuckled beside me and leaned to kiss my cheek.

"_**Thank you, but that's not necessary. We're coming home tonight and I have great news for you Clary!" **_He said happily.

"Oh, you're coming home. Cool.." I said dryly. Yes I loved my parents but I thought that I'd had this evening and night with Jace. Alone. I looked at Jace and he whispered the words I didn't want to hear. "Are you going to show me to your parents?" I sighed and nodded. I couldn't hide Jace, he practically lived in my house.

"Hey, dad, I want you to meet someone important to me. So I'll see you tonight, right?"

"_**So, a boyfriend, huh? I hope his a good kid. Yes, We'll see you soon" **_ And with that he hung up.

I put my phone back into my bag and looked at Jace. He had a big smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that? You okay?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. You just said that I'm important to you. I haven't heard you saying that before." He kissed my hand.

"Isn't that obvious? You wouldn't be here with me if you weren't special to me." I said smiling. He smiled too and continued humming along the song that was playing on the radio. It was unfamiliar to me so I focused on Jace's humming. He started to sing along and I couldn't help but watch him singing. I couldn't believe that he was mine. His golden hair was flying around him like lions hair. He had small wrinkle in the corner of his eyes when he smiled or laughed. His golden eyes were on the road but I could still see his long light lashes.

"Clary why are you staring me?" He asked without moving his eyes off the road.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are." I said without lying. He really was beautiful, so beautiful that sometimes it hurts me. "Don't you dare to make a sarcastic comment. I'm serious."

He just smiled and glanced at me. "You think I'm beautiful? Where have your eyes been when you've been looking yourself in the mirror. You _are _beautiful, Clary. So beautiful." Hw said.

I blushed and turned my head away. I've never been good at taking compliments.

When we finally reached my house Jace parked his car and came inside with me. Jonathan was sleeping on the couch, the TV still on. I walked to him and pulled a blanket over his sleeping body. I kissed his cheek and took Jace's hand pulling him to my room. I put my bag down and flopped onto my bed. Jace came next to me and pulled me to his arms. We stayed quiet for a long time, just enjoying the moment. Jace stroked my hair and I drew small circles on his chest. Two hours later Jonathan came without knocking to my room. Thank god we were fully dressed.

"You're back!" He said hugging me.

"Yes, I am back! Good to see you too!" I said laughing to his happiness.

"You too Lightwood." Jon said nodding to Jace.

"Yeah, I know you missed me."

Jon sat on my chair in front of my desk and asked how our date has gone. We told him what we'd done and etc.

"Oh hey, Jon, mom and dad are coming home tonight. Dad has something to tell us." I said to my brother.

"They are? Nice.." He said the same dryness in his voice. "Is it bad or good news?" He asked

"I don't know, he didn't say." he nodded and got up and went back downstairs.

"Clary?! Jonathan?! We're home kids!" I heard mom shouting from downstairs.

I sighed and got up from my bed, pulling Jace with me. We walked down the stairs, hand in hand, to my parents. Jonathan came to the other side of me and went to hug mom. Dad came to hug me, he lifted me off the ground and held me tight. It was little awkward 'cause my hand was still in Jace's hand. He put me down and mom gave me a quick hug.

"So this is the 'someone', huh? I'm Valentine Morgenstern." He reached out his hand and Jace shook it.

"Nice to meet you mr. Morgenstern, I'm Jace Lightwood." He said with polite smile.

"Please, call me Valentine." He said

"And I'm Jocelyn Morgenstern." my mom shook Jace's hand aswell

"Jace Lightwood." He smiled to my mom.

"Okay, I guess that's it. We're going now.." I said and began to pull Jace with me.

"Not so fast Clarissa. We have something to tell you." Dad said and told us to sit down. I sat between Jonathan and Jace on the couch, mom and dad opposite us on armchairs.

"So... We've been thinking. We are on business trip a lot in California and you kids are here. We've decided that you, Clarissa and Jonathan, are moving with us to California."

**TADAAA! Thanks for reading, again! So, what are you thinking? What do you say? Was it good? Tell me what's in your mind right now? It doesn't have to be about this story/chapter! You can tell me if something's bothering you or or or, yeah. I'd like to know how are you guys! And my problem (the one I told at the end of chapter 10) got solved.. Not the way I wanted. The younger guy said he isn't going at all, so I had to 'pick' the other one. **

**But PLEASE tell me what you think about that chapter. How's Clary going to react to the fact that she's moving away. Jace? What you guys want to happen next? :) Love you xx**

**/justbeautifulme33**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is rated M!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments! Cassandra Clare does!**

"What?! No way! I'm not coming with you!" I yelled at my parents.

I stood up, took Jace's hand and pulled him with me to my room and locked the door. I felt tears finally falling down my cheeks and my hands were shaking. My knees decided that their time carrying me was up and I fell on my knees on the floor. Jace's strong hands lifted me up and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms tight around his waist and buried my face into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his cheek on the top of my head. Finally my sobs became just small hiccups and I lifted my head from his chest.

"They can't make me move, right? I could stay here with you and your family." I asked looking at his sad eyes. That didn't sound convincing, I had to admit that. He just shook his head sadly and said

"You're under-age Clary. They are your parents and I'm just your boyfriend."

Before I could say anything, someone knocked at my door. Sighing I opened it and saw my dad standing there.

"I'm sorry Clarissa, that this came so fast. We'll be moving within week. We have there a house for us waiting, so as soon as we get all our things packed here we'll move." He said giving me a sad smile and went back downstairs.

"I'm so sorry Clary." Jace said and hugged me. I looked at my room over his shoulder. It was big and full of beautiful memories. All of the walls were white and one wall had a big brown tree painted on it. I loved my room.

"Yeah, I know. I am too." I said and kissed him.

"And I'm going to miss you like crazy." He said against my lips.

"You'll be alright, I know you will. And I'll visit as much as possible, I don't care how much it will cost, but if my parents care about my mental well-being, they better buy me the ticket."

We spent the rest of the night just lying on my bed and talking about everything and Jace promised to help me start packing the next day. Our legs were tangled up and he played with my fingers. I was going to miss those moments so much.

At some point we had obviously fell asleep 'cause when I opened my eyes the sunlight was peeking from the window. I stretched my arms and turned around to see Jae looking at me. He just stared at me and it started to become awkward.

"Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" I wiped my mouth but didn't feel anything wet there. Jace just shook his head and said

"I just want to remember everything about you when you're not here." I felt my eyes become watery again.

"Jace don't say things like that yet, I'm still here." I said, my voice shaking. He just nodded and kissed my nose.

"Alright. So, what are we packing today?" He asked changing subject.

"Hmm.. Maybe books and papers and that kind of stuff." I said. Yes, I could do that.

"Alright. You want to go to shower first?" He asked getting up.

"Nah, I'll pack first, then we can go out to eat something maybe?" I didn't want to stay in this house, with my parents in it, more than necessary.

"That sounds good."

We packed my books and papers into boxes and wrote on top of it who's it was and what was inside of it. Four hours later all of them were packed and I decided to go to shower. The hot water felt good. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall. _I can't believe I'm actually moving away._ I felt the tears coming _again_. _No, I'm not going to cry now._ I took a deep breath and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes weren't as bright as usual and I had a dark circle under my eyes.

I was still standing in front of the steamed mirror when Jace opened my bathroom's door and walked behind me. He looked at us a moment before reaching his hand forward. He drew a heart and wrote '_I love you' _above my head. He wrapped his arms around me again.

"JON? COME HERE! QUICKLY! RUN" I yelled. Ten seconds later my brother came in running with a baseball bat in his hand.

"What? Are you alright Clary?" I asked looking worried and angry.

"Yes, everything's alright. Could you just take a picture of us and that mirror?"

He looked at me like I was some kind of alien or something, then shook his head and went to grab my camera. He took a picture of us and handed the camera back to me.

"You guys are disgusting, you know that right?" He said gagging and walking out of my room. I looked at the photo he took. It was perfect. Jace was standing behind me his arms wrapped around my shoulders and I was in his arms, my hair wet and just a towel around my body and my arms around my chest and we were looking at each other through the mirror.

"That's a good picture of us. It really is. Can you make a copy for me?" Jace whispered to my ear.

"Sure. Now can I put clothes on and do something to this hair so we could go to eat?" I asked laughing.

"I prefer you without clothes." He said smacking my butt, but letting me go and took off his own shirt and jeans.

"And I definitely prefer you without clothes." I said back to him, winking.

He just winked back at me and went to shower, after taking off his boxers. I really had to make my eyes move away from his ass. I walked out of the bathroom and opened my drawer to pick my bra and panties. I chose simple black strapless bra and black lace thongs. I knew Jace liked them. I went back to the bathroom and wiped the steam off of the mirror and put little mascara and eye liner. Then I began to brush my hair and blow dried it. Jace sang to himself in the shower; It was one of my favourite songs, Clarity by Zedd, and I began to sing with him and he turned off the shower.

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need__  
__Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why___

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?__  
__If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

I smiled at this. I didn't know why I liked the song so much, but I did. I walked out of the bathroom to put my black maxi dress on. Jace came soon after me from the bathroom and pulled his jeans and white button up shirt on and rolled his sleaves up to his elbows. He looked amazing. I took my camera again and took a photo of him. I wanted to take as many pictures as I could this week.

We asked if my brother wanted to come with us to eat something. We also called Isabelle and her brother, Alec, if they wanted to come. All of them said that they were coming and half an hour later all of us were sitting in a cozy booth in a old diner. I sat with Izzy on the otherside and the boys sat on the otherside. We ordered our foods and drinks and then it was my time to drop the bomb.

"There was a reason why I wanted all of you guys here. Our parents came back yesterday and they said that Jonathan and I will be moving with them to California. So, we'll move away within a week." I said, my voice cracking in the middle of the sentence.

"WHAT? NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THESE TWO!" Isabelle shouted.

"Shh, Iz, you're making a scene, again. Stop it. And do you think that I want to leave? Jace is here, you are here, everyone I love is here!" I was yelling also. Jonathan touched my hand on the table and squeezed it. I looked at him and realized that this was hard also to him. I wasn't the only one suffering. All of his friends were here, too.

"Isabelle, I know you're upset, but we're not dying or anything. We're moving to California and you guys can come and visit us as often as you want." Jonathan said.

"Okay, I get it. But all of you are coming to our place after we have eaten." Izzy said and changed the subject.

Isabelle indeed dragged me and the boys to her place. We played drinking games until Izzy was under the table giggling. She and Alec were really drunk and Jon wasn't far behind them. Jonathan dragged me to dance with him, he swang back and forth awkwardly and I swang along. I whispered to my ear

"Clary, I'm happy that you'll move with me to California, but I promise I'll get us back here. I don't know how, but I will."

"I know you will." He kissed my hair and walked back to the others. I wobbled in my 5 inch heels to them. I sat on Jace's lap and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and my heart ached. This was the last week in a long long time that I get to see Jace.

"Do you want to stay here? I don't want you to walk home since any of us can't drive." He asked

I nodded and looked around us. Isabelle had finally got herself up and was now resting her head on the table, Alec's eyes were barely open and Jon was looking something to eat. He took a carrot and sat down on the couch. 30 seconds later he was asleep on the couch.

"Could you carry Isabelle to her room and I help Alec to his?" He nodded and I got up from his lap. I tapped Alec's shoulder and told him to get up. He stood up and I helped him up the stairs and to his room. I took off his jeans and shoes and pulled the covers over him, shut the lights off and closed his door.

I saw Jace carrying sleeping Izzy in his arms and I opened Izzy's door for them. Jace put Isabelle on her bed and I took off her heels and dress, leaving her bra and thong on and pulled the cover over her. We closed her door and went to Jace's room.

I sighed as soon the door was closed and threw my heels away. I washed my make-up off and took off my dress and bra. Jace threw me one of his old t-shirts and I gratefully catched it and pulled it over my head. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and climbed on Jace's bed to watch him taking off his clothes. He came next to me and layed us down. He pulled me to his arms and kissed me. I kissed him back and deepened it. His hands went under my, actually his, shirt and I moaned into the kiss.

He rolled us over so he was on top of me. I kissed him jawline and down his throat and his hand went to my breasts and massaged them. I took off his shirt and he took mine off. He looked me in the eyes, asking if I was sure. I nodded and kissed him again. He pulled my thong down my legs. My breath hitched in my throat as his long fingers dipped inside me.

_Oh my god that feels amazing_, was the only thought I had in my head at that moment.

"Ohhh, Jace, oh my god!" I moaned as he pumped his fingers in and out of me. As I was nearing the edge, he took his fingers out and asked

"Are you sure? We can stop now if that's what you wanted, but if I go further I don't think I can stop myself."

"Yes, I am sure Jace. I'm sure of you and I want to do this _with you_." And that was all he needed. He took off his boxers and thrusted in. I moaned into his mouth and dragged my nails down his bare back.

"You okay?" He asked, breathing heavily.

"Yes, please don't stop!"

And he didn't.

The next morning when I woke up, I felt amazing. I remembered our last night and my cheeks blushed.

"Good morning beautiful." Jace said. I turned my head and looked his golden eyes.

"Good morning." I smiled to him.

It was monday but we didn't have school, I honestly had no idea why, but I wasn't going to complain. There was a knock on Jace's door.

"Just a minute!" Jace yelled and threw me my panties and his t-shirt. He pulled his boxers on and went to open the door. Before he did that, he looked at me and made sure that I had his shirt on. He opened the door and behind it was very cranky Isabelle.

"Jonathan ordered breakfast, if you two are intrested in anything else than each other. Bye!" She said walking away.

"Okay. That wasn't weird at all." Jace said scratching his neck. I laughed at got up. He pulled his black sweatpants on and we walked downstrais, hand in hand. The others were already eating and talking. I smiled to myself as I ate my doughnut. I wanted this to never end. I didn't want to move. My smile died on my lips as I thought that, but soon recovered it.

Rest of the week went too fast. Jace helped me packing, like he said. Isabelle was there too, helping as much as she could. Jonathan and I went to school to fill the papers and get our stuff from our lockers. Mom and dad packed some of their things but left all the furniture here because they weren't going to sell this house. We put white blankets over every furniture in every room. My room was going to be like it has always been, except not me there. All my furniture were going to stay here, mom said that I had a big room in our new California home, and it was ready for me. I took the last box from my room, looked around for the last time, tuned off the lights and closed the door. Jace took my free hand and we walked together down the stairs. My family was there waiting for me and we went outside and locked the door. From the outside it looked the same as always. I put my last box in the car and pulled Jace into a big hug. He kissed me and I kissed back.

"I'll miss you so much." He said and a single tear fell down his cheek. I kissed it away and said

"You'll be okay, even I'll be okay. We can call _every day_ and we have skype and etc. But yes, I'm going to miss you more." Tears were freely falling down my cheeks but I didn't bother to wipe them off.

"Clary, it's time for us to go." My mom said from the car.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said to her.

I hugged Jace and kissed him again. Now he was also crying. Isabelle was also there with Alec, and I could hear her sobs.

"Bye Jace, I love you so much."

"Bye Clary, I love you more."

I went to hug Izzy and Alec.

"Promise me you will call me. I love you guys! Bye!"

"We'll call you, don't worry. And we love you too!"

And with that I went into the car, where my family was waiting. I sat on the backseat with Jonathan and he took my hand. I opened my window when I still saw them and yelled

"I love you!" and waved to them. I didn't hear their response, I didn't even know if they heard me.

Jon squeezed my hand and gave me a sad smile.

"Everything's going to be okay, maybe not right now, but someday. I know it will."

_Yeah, let's hope that. But for now, this sucks. _Tears were still falling down my cheeks as we drove towards our new house. _It will never be my home, my home is here. Always._ I thought as I looked out of the window.

**Heyyyy! I am so so so so SO sorry for this long wait! I was just busy with school, and I have been sick for two weeks now, it really takes my energy away. But here it is, new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! The song was Clarity by Zedd. One of my favourites:) **

**REVIEW! Please! Let me know what you think! Thank youuuu!**

**/justbeautifulme33**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own TMI.. :/ it's Cassandra Clare's ..**

"That's your new home kids." Dad said as he turned our car to our driveway.

'A house' wasn't the first word that came into my head. It was a giant, white, _beautiful_ mansion. The mansion was surrounded by strong metallic gates made up of cast iron and they opened with remote control. I saw beautiful floor-to-ceiling windows and beautiful plantings everywhere.

I looked at Jon and he was staring out of the window. He felt my gaze and looked at me smiling brightly.

"This is our home? Really?" He asked

"Yes, we bought this last year." Mom said.

Dad stopped the car and we got out. I ran to the front door and dad threw me keys. I opened the door and stepped inside. In front of me were two beautiful big staircases on the both sides of the hallway. They curved so that the upper ends of the stairs related to each other. The floor was white marble. Between the staircases was a huge hallway to a large living room and kitchen. On the back yard was a big pool. On the second floor were all of the bedrooms except my parents room.

I walked up the stairs, Jon and dad behind me. Jonathan's room was on the right side of the hallway, and mine was on the left side right across from his. I opened my door and my heart stopped. Almost. It was pretty big, but not too big. I had a big balcony and floor-to-ceiling windows on that wall. I fell in love with it immediately. I opened the balcony's door and looked at the view. It was breathtaking. I sat there and let my mind wander to New York, to Jace and Izzy. _Izzy will love this._ I walked back to my room and opened my door and went to Jonathan's room. His room was as big as mine and he had a balcony too.

"I'm sure I'm going to get lost in this place." Jonathan said when he saw me walking into his room.

"It's not _that_ big." I said to him.

"Obviously you haven't seen everything. There's about 10 more bedrooms down the hallway and on the other hallway are for example gym, library, mom's painting room and I'm sure you can use it too. There's also a music room."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, really! C'moon I'll show you." He took my hand and pulled me with him.

The second floor really was amazing. I fell in love with the music room. It was big, like all the other rooms, there was huge white grand piano, guitars and many other instruments. _This is the place where I'm going to spend my free time._ I thought to myself. Jonathan wanted to try the gym out and left me all by myself into the music room. I sat down onto the piano chair and lifted the cover up. I ran my fingers lightly on the keys and pressed one key down. It sounded just like piano should sound.

My phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the screen. It was FaceTime call and I saw Jace's name on the screen. _Jace._ My heart ached and tears were in my eyes again. I answered but I couldn't say anything 'cause I was crying. _Again_.

"Hey Clar- baby, is everything okay? Are you okay?" Jace asked looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just miss you and now it all just flooded over." I answered wiping my eyes.

"Oh baby, I miss you too. Izzy is so annoying when she's alone. She's tried to do my nails, etc.. Anyway, how was the drive? How's the house?" He smiled.

"The drive was okay I guess. I slept the better half of it. And the house.. 'A house' isn't a right word to describe this. It's more like a mansion. A really beautiful one. I'm in the music room right now. Want me to show you around? I think mom and dad are sleeping and Jon is in the gym."

He just nodded, so I got up, took my phone with me and showed him my home. He fell in love with the music room, like I did when I first saw it. I was back in the room and sat down.

"Wow, you have nice house there. Not envious or anything.. No..." He shook his head. It was really late in Los Angeles,1.24 pm, and the heat was finally settling down. It was only 10.24 pm in New York. I couldn't help but yawn. Jace chuckled and smiled to me through my phone.

"You're tired. Go to bed and sleep. You don't have to go to school tomorrow right? I do.." He said rolling his eyes. I walked to my room still talking with him.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep now. I love you, you know that right? More than anything. Talk to you soon!" I said smiling sadly.

"I know, and I love you too. I'll call you when my school day's over, okay? Good night."

We ended the call and emptiness filled my heart. I wasn't tired anymore so I walked to Jonathan's door and knocked. I heard a quiet _come in_ so I opened the door and walked to his bed and climbed in. He was lying there on his back, music playing quietly on background. He hugged me close to his chest and stroked my hair.

"I miss him. I miss Izzy. I miss Alec. I miss even our old school. I miss my teammates." He said whispering.

"I know, I miss the old too. But we're here together. We can make through this." he said as quietly.

We stayed like that for a moment. It was really hot, even with the air-conditioner on, so I couldn't be that close to Jonathan. I pulled myself away from his hot body, _no not like that, he's my brother. _We still had our legs tangled, just like when we were little.

"Tomorrow, we're going to shop new clothes for school, my dear sister. And we're going to crush that damn school." He said, his voice very serious. But I knew him better.

"Yes, that's what we're going to do." I giggled and sighed.

I knew I couldn't make through all of this without my brother.

**Heyyyy! Again, sorry for the wait again, though it was not as long as the last wait! But I have a good reason I didn't update earlier. I had two exams last week, thursday and friday. And this week I've already had two exams and two to go.. And I've been sick, again.. this is my fourth week when I'm sick, it was better last week, but now it worse again.. But still alive! and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short.. **

**Review! Please! :) want to know what you think! :) Thank you and have a good week!**

**/justbeautifulme33**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey again! It still amazes me everytime I get a new review, that you guys _actually _are reading my story, and you _like_ it! So thank you my loves, for reading, reviewing and liking my story:) So here's chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal instruments.. **

**Jace POV**

"Jace! Wake up! NOW!" Isabelle yelled behind my door. I groaned and pulled the duvet up to my ears.

"Go away Izzy. I'm not going to wake up. I don't remember that _she_ isn't here when I'm sleeping." I mumbled hugging Clary's shirt closer to my chest. She had left it for me and I had given my t-shirt to her.

Isabelle opened my door and walked quietly to my bed. She climbed in and pulled me into her arms. She just held me there and rocked us back and forth slowly.

"Jace I know you miss her. I miss her too. But it's not getting her back here. I know the hopes that you could enjoy your time _here_, when she's in L.A.-"

"Don't speak like she's dead. She's alive."

"Yes, I know that she's alive. But my point was, that you know her. She would be angry if she saw you here, on your bed, almost crying. Don't you agree? I know how you feel, but you have to think, that she will be back. Sooner or later. She isn't alone in L.A. Jonathan's there with her. She's safe with him"

"I know. I know that. But will this pain in my heart ever go away?" I looked at my adopted sister. She was looking at me with understanding eyes.

"I think it will never go away entirely. But you'll get used to it. And you will see her. Like I said, she will come back. For you. And you can always call her. She hasn't forgot you."

I nodded. I knew I was going to see her sooner or later. Isabelle hugged me tightly before letting go and got out of my bed.

"We're leaving in 15 minutes. Be ready by then, otherwise you will walk to school." She winked and walked away laughing.

I laughed too and shook my head. I got up and went to my bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like a shit. Really. My hair was a mess and I had dark circle under my eyes. I washed my face and brushed my hair. _Better_.

I walked back to my room and opened my closet. I pulled my dark jeans and white t-shirt on. I took my black leather jacket and walked downstairs. I grabbed an apple from the kitchen and walked out of the house. Isabelle and Alec were waiting in Maryse's white Range rover. It was the biggest car our family had and Alec liked driving it.

He drove us to school and I sighed as I got out of the car. _This really sucks_. I thought as we walked together into the building. But I knew everything was going to be alright, it would just take time.

I was sitting in mr. Starkweather's history class. Oh joy. I looked out of the window: it was raining. I wondered what Clary was doing in California.

**Clary POV**

I woke up without Jonathan's alarm even ringing. I looked at the clock next to his bed. 6:30 am. _WHAT? Why I'm this early awake?!_ Then I remembered that we were in California and it was already 9:30 in New York. I felt my brother moving on the other side of the bed and I sat up. I knew he was going to spread his arms so I got out of his way before he hit me. And three seconds later his arm slammed against his bed, just behind my back.

"Okay, now wake up Jonnhy boy. We're going to go spend mommy and daddy Morgenstern's money today. Don't you remember?" I tickled his bare stomach and he was up in seconds.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up and I do remember. What is the most expensive store in L.A. you know?" He asked smirking.

"Oh now we're going to make them regret that they made us come here? Hmm.. That sounds like a good plan to me. But I know a better way to spend their money. _A lot better._" I was smirking too.

"And what that might be?" Jonathan asked.

"A new car. For us."

Jonathan just stared at me for a moment before a huge grin was dancing on his lips.

"I knew you were smart but now you have proved that you're genius! But of course I knew that. You're my little sis." He smiled proudly.

"I know, I know. Now let this genius go to her room so she can go to take a shower and change her clothes." I said walking out of his room.

I took a shower and dried my hair. I was going to make these California-girls envious. I made my hair look like it was on fire and my eyes sparkled. I put a simple white tank top and black skinny jeans on. I took my leather jacket and met Jon in front of his room.

He looked goog. He had a black t-shirt and dark ripped skinny jeans on. His hair was a mess, but it always was and it looked good on him.

We walked downstairs and saw our parents in the kitchen. I walked to them and kissed dad's cheek and hugged mom.

"Good morning darling. Did you sleep well?" Dad asked.

"Good morning to you too, yes I did sleep well. It was way hotter here than in New York."

mom laughed and said that we would get used to it.

"Daddy, Jonathan and I are going to buy new clothes for school. Can you give us a little money?" I asked blinking my lashes. I heard my brother laughing quietly, but I tried to ignore him. Didn't he know that I was going to get dad's credit card.

"Yes, sure." he took his wallet out of his pocket and took out his card. "Here you go sweetheart. Use it wisely. I know you will."

"Thank you daddy!" I hugged him and danced to Jonathan. He was standing at the door frame.

"Bye daddy and mom!" And with that we went outside and took mom's car. Jonathan let me drive and I drove us to a huge mall. I parked the car and we walked inside.

"Okay, where should we start?" Jonathan asked.

"You know.. I need some new bras etc.. Would you like to come with me to VS..?" I asked blinking my lashes.

"I see what you did there. Don't you dare to use that against me. You did that to dad, didn't you?" He laughed

"I don't know what you're talking about.." I looked him innocently.

"Yeah, sure you don't. Come on, let's go to that damn shop." He took my hand and pulled me with him. I got nasty looks from the girls with their friends. I just smiled to them, silly girls thought Jonathan was my boyfriend. _Hahahah!_ Let them think. I knew Jon was good-looking, 'cause hey come on, he's my brother and we have the same genes.

"These girls think that we're boyfriend and girlfriend." I whispered to him.

"So do these guys too. But let them think." He whispered too and winked.

Half an hour later I had two Victoria's Secret bags in my hand. We walked out of the shop and walked to the next shop.

"Please remind me that I won't come to that shop ever again with you." I just laughed and pushed him a little.

After four hours of shopping, we decided to go to buy the car. I was getting nervous. _Should we really make dad angry, it's not entirely his fault that we're here._

"Jon.. I'm not that sure anymore about this.." I said

"Claaaryyyy. Come on! You're not backing!" Jon whined.

"Can we at least call dad? Yes, I'm going to call him." I pulled my phone out of my bag and dialed dad's number.

"_**Valentine Morgenstern speaking."**_

"_Hi dad, it's me Clary. Look, we were just thinking. How far our school is from our house? We were thinking that maybe we should have a car. And by 'we' I mean myself and Jonathan." _

"_**So you're trying to say, that could you two buy a car. Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, do you not know your father at all? I'm not going to let you buy a car by yourselves-"**_

"_I totally understand dad, but I don't want you or mom to drive us to school everyday. It would be so much easier if we had a car!"_

"_**Please, let me finish. I was going to say that I'm not going to make you kids walk to school nor will I drive you by myself. I was also going to say that we already have a car for you, you left so quickly this morning, I didn't have a chance to tell it to you."**_

"_What? You and mom already have a car for us?"_ I looked at Jonathan and mouthed him _they already have a car for us! _His eyes widened and he mouthed back _What car? What colour?_

"_Dad, I'm going to give this phone to my brother, so you can talk about it. We're coming home soon. Bye!" _I gave the phone to Jonathan and he asked at least 10 different questions about the car. I wasn't that interested in car's so I let Jonathan talk with dad about it.

Once we got home, Jonathan ran to the garage and opened the door. Inside of the garage was a beautiful red Mercedes-Benz. Even I fell in love with it immediately. Jon looked like he was going to explode soon.

"You're happy?" I asked

"Yes, Clary, I am!" He said breathing hard

"Good. I'm happy if you're happy." I smiled to him. He looked up and came around the car to hug me.

We went inside to thank mom and dad.

"Thank you for this, we really appreciate it!" Jonathan said hugging both of our parents.

"You're welcome. It was kind of a _thank you_ gift, for coming with us here. We missed you when we were away from New York. And we know that you miss your friends from NY, but who knows, maybe we're going to move back some day." Dad said

We talked with them a little bit more, before going upstairs. I went to my room and opened the balcony's door. I dragged my armchair out of the room and to the balcony and sat down. I took my phone from my pocket and called to Jace again.

"_**Hey baby."**_

"_Hi Jace. What are you doing? Is your practise over yet?"_

"_**Yeah, just got home. Now I'm lying on my bed, trying to get myself up to go to take a shower. What are you doing? How was your day?"**_

"_It was alright, Jon and I got a car! It's beautiful. You should call Jon and share his excitement. I'm not the right person for that. And he misses you too."_

"_**Yeah, it's boring here when he's not around goofing." **_ I laughed at that one. Jonathan really was the funny one. He always made everyone happy.

"_**God I miss your laughter. It's good to hear it." **_

"_Hey, hey, don't be sad. I'm not gone permanently. I'll be back and I definitely will come and visit you."_

"_**I know, but that doesn't mean that I can't miss you."**_

"_I miss you too Jace. I really do. But we have to enjoy our time, you your time there, and I my time here. We well move back and then you don't have to let me out of your sight ever again." _He laughed. I had missed his laughter too. It was beautiful, like he was himself.

"_**You bet I won't. I can talk to Maryse if she let me come to visit you soon. I want to make sure boys there in California don't touch you with their dirty hands." **_

"_Make sure first that the girls **there** keep their hands of off you."_

"_**I'm not letting anyone else than you touch me."**_

We talked for a long time about everything. Hours later I heard him yawn and I laughed softly

"_You're tired. Do you want me to play and sing something to you? You could close your eyes and try to sleep. I'm going to sing as long as you want me to." _I got up from the chair and walked to the music room.

"_**Could you? God, yes, please!" **_

"_Okay, go to bed now. Goooood boy. Now close your eyes. Are your eyes closed now?"_

"_**Yes."**_

"_Okay, good night love, I love you so much. Sleep well!"_

"_**I love you too. Good night." **_ He sighed and I began to play one of my favourite songs.

**Jace POV**

I was lying on my bed when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. _Clary. _Smiling I answered.

"_Hey baby."_

"_**Hi Jace. What are you doing? Is your practise over yet?"**_

"_Yeah, just got home. Now I'm lying on my bed, trying to get myself up to go to take a shower. What are you doing? How was your day?"_

"_**It was alright, Jon and I got a car! It's beautiful. You should call Jon and share his excitement. I'm not the right person for that. And he misses you too."**_

I talked to her hours. I missed her voice so much, I didn't even care what she said, I just wanted to hear her voice.

I couldn't help but yawn. She laughed and told me to go to bed. She said she could sing me to sleep. I loved her singing.

She told me to go to bed. I did what she told me to do. I closed my eyes and relaxed. She began singing on of her favourite songs. It was Battle Scars by _Lupe Fiasco and_ Guy Sebastian.

_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle_

_Never let a wound ruin me_  
_But I feel like ruins wooing me_  
_Arrow holes that never close from cupid on a shooting spree_  
_Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me_  
_But when you're trying to beat the odds up_  
_Been trying to keep your nods up and you know that you should know_  
_And let her go but the fear of the unknown_  
_Holding another lover strong sends you back into the zone_  
_With no Tom Hanks to bring you home_  
_A lover not a fighter on the frontline with a poem_  
_Trying to write yourself a rifle_  
_Maybe sharpen up a song_  
_To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone_

_I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched_  
_I wish that I could stop loving you so much_  
_Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_  
_When all of the signs say that I should forget her_  
_I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had_  
_I wish that the good outweighed the bad_  
_Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over_

_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle scars, don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_

_These battle_

Slowly I drifted into a peaceful sleep. I knew she was okay, and she was going to come back someday. That made me feel relaxed and I could finally sleep the whole night without waking up and trying to find her next to me.

**Yes! I made it! A new update! Yay! I hope you liked it!:) Should I add more Jace's povs or not? I love Jace.. I just can't help it.. I bet there's no one like him in this 'real life', you know what I mean? **

**And I'm sorry if you guys want more drama to this story, but I'm not going to turn this into a drama story, I don't like the drama in my life, so I want to 'escape' just for a moment into this no-drama-world inside my head.**

**And please tell me you like it or not, if not, what should I fix. I'm not going to change these characters, but I can make changes in my writing. So please review! **

**/justbeautifulme33**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Mortal Instruments.. **

**JPOV**

My heart was pounding in my chest. I pushed my legs to go even faster. I wanted to get away. But I knew I couldn't, not when everything I saw, reminded me of Clary. I ran until I was sure I was going to pass out. I stopped, put my hands on my knees and breathed hard in and out.

"Good job, Lightwood, good job!" My coach yelled from the other side of the field. I straightened myself and looked around. I saw Alec, he had two more laps to go. I saw the swimming team running too. They had begun to run with the football team day after Clary and Jonathan had moved.

Alec was done with his laps and came to me breathing hard.

"How.. the hell..did you.. run so fast?" he asked panting.

I just looked away.

"Oh, I see." he said. "Come on, let's go home." I nodded and we walked to locker room. We changed our training clothes and took quick showers. I met Alec at his car and we drove home in silence.

"So.. How's Clary?" Alec asked to break the silence.

"She's fine. She goes to her new school today for the first time." I said looking out of the window.

"That's nice.." it was quite awkward.

"Yeah.." Fortunately we were home.

I walked to my room and threw my bag into the darkest corner. I had promised to go to some party with Isabelle this Friday. It was luckily only Tuesday, but Izzy was already bubbling about it. She and I had become a lot closer than before. I think it was because we both missed Clary insanely much.

**CPOV **

I was sitting on the floor in front of my closet 'cause I couldn't decide what to wear.

"JON! COME HERE!" I shouted and soon I heard my brother cursing as he walked into my room.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just stand there for a moment." He looked at me confused but I just stared at him. He was wearing beige chino-pants, white t-shirt and white Converses.

"Okay, thank you! Now I know what I'll wear today!" I smiled to him and told him to get lost.

"You're so weird." Jonathan muttered as he walked out of my room.

"Love you too!" I laughed.

I pulled out a white lace dress. It was just above my knees and it had thin brown leather belt on the waist. It was so warm outside that I didn't need a jacket. I put on my favourite brown boot and took my brown messenger bag and went downstairs. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I had to admit that I looked fine. My red hair was in soft curls and I had just a little bit of make up. I looked natural.

"Good morning sweety." My mom said as I walked in to the kitchen.

"Good morning. Where's dad?" I asked.

"Oh, he left already. But he said he would be home when you come from school. Speaking of school, are you excited?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." I said biting a piece from an apple. Jon walked into the kitchen and I threw an apple to him. He catched it easily and took our car's keys from the kitchen counter.

"We have to go Clary. Bye mom! Have a nice day!" He yelled as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Bye honey, you too! Bye Clary!" She said as I walked out of the kitchen too.

I waited while Jonathan drove the car out of the garage and got in.

"This car even smells expensive.." I said looking around. It was beautiful, from inside and outside.

My brother drove us to school's parking lot. I could already feel everyone's gaze on us. We got out of he car and walked together in to the school. I could hear people whispering to each other. _Who are they? Why are they here? Are they dating?_ I just looked at Jonathan and he was grinning. He had obviously heard them too. He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked to get our lockers and schedules.

Since he was two years older than me, we didn't have any classes together. Luckily we had lunch at the same time.

I walked to my first class, English. Of course the teacher wanted me to introduce myself. In front of everybody.

"Hi, I'm Clarissa Morgernstern, but please call me Clary. I'm from New York and I just moved from here." I said and the teacher said that I would sit next to some guy named Daniel. Daniel lifted his hand and I walked to sit next to him. He had the bluest eyes I have ever saw, and brown hair. He was handsome, I had to admit that.

"Hello, I'm Daniel but you can call me Dan, I like it better. So, you're Clary?" He asked.

"Yes, that's my name. Nice to meet you Dan." I smiled to him and he smiled back. He asked me a lot of questions during the class and I answered him the best I could. The bell rang and I stood up. Daniel stood up aswell and asked if I wanted him to show me my locker and the classrooms.

"That would be really sweet of you! Thank you!" I smiled to him.

We walked out of the room and walked down the hallway and I got weird glances from girls.

"Why are these girls looking at me so weirdly. Am I stealing you from somebody? I'm sure I'll be okay on my own, too. I don't want you to get trouble because of me." I said.

"Oh no, I don't have a girlfriend. They are just jealous. You're really beautiful and you're walking with me. They all drool after me. But hey, look at me." _Oh god. No. This can't be happening._ I bursted out laughing. Dan looked at me puzzled and I just shook my head.

"You're just like my boyfriend. Just as cocky and arrogant as him." I laughed.

"So you have a boyfriend, huh? Damn, there goes my chances.." He muttered and smirked. I laughed and pushed him a little.

"Yes, I do have a boyfriend. He's n-" I was cut off by Jonathan.

"Clary! There you are! I've been looking for you like forever." Jonathan said as he walked to us.

"Oh, I see you have a friend here. I'm Jonathan." Jon reached out his hand and Dan shook it firmly.

"I'm Daniel, but call me Dan. So you're Clary's boyfriend, right?" Dan asked and my jaw dropped.

"No! No, no, no! No, he's not my boyfriend, he's my big brother." I said laughing.

"Oh.. Oops.. Sorry" Daniel scratched his neck. His cheeks were lightly blushed. He was cute when he blushed. No, not like that. Not cute _cute_but just cute. Like my brother. No, he wasn't cute. But like a dog would be cute. That kind of cute.

"That's okay. We don't look-alike very much, so it's not unusual that people think we're dating." Jonathan laughed too.

"What do you guys have next?" I asked.

"I have math." Said Jonathan.

"I have history." Daniel said.

"I have history too!" I said smiling. We talked for awhile, until the bell rang again and we walked to our classes. I sat next to Dan again and he introduced me to his friends. They were nice, I guess. I realised that all the friends I had by far, were boys. _Oh boy, Jace is not going to like this._ But I didn't let that bother me. I knew I loved Jace and I knew he knew it aswell.

Rest of the day went by quickly. Daniel introduced also my brother to his friends and they all got along very well.

Jonathan and I got home and I went straight to my room to change into mu running clothes. I ran for an hours and went then the pool. I missed swimming and my team mates. I changed into my swimming suit and braided my hair and jumped into the pool. Fortunately it was almost as long as the pool at my old school. I swam at least for an hour and enjoyed every moment of it. When I was ready, I took a shower and put sweatpants and Jace's old t-shirt on. I left my wet hair down and let it dry on its own.

Jon was sitting in the livingroom and watched football. I flopped next to him and watched it with him.

"Do you want to play some board game with me? It's been really long time since we have last played." He asked after awhile. I agreed and we played many games, until both of us agreed to go to sleep.

Now I _knew _that everything was going to be just fine. I would see Jace again, maybe not now, but later. And I knew he was doing okay in NY.

**JPOV**

It was Friday. And that means that I had to go to that damn party. Clary had called me Thursday on Skype and we had talked for hours again. She told me about her new friends at school. She told that they were right then in her house and I thought that they were girls. Of course I thought that. And I asked her if she wanted to introduce them to me. Bad mistake. So when they walked into her room, I was in shock. They were _boys_. I mean, there was like 5 _boys_ in her room. I tried not to get jealous. _Tried. _One of the guys, Daniel I guess, was too close to my girl. _My girl._

I talked to them for a while until I had to go to practise.

"I have to go now, but I'll call you when I get back home, okay?"

"_We're going to movies, but I'll call you after that!"_ Clary said. This time I didn't even bother to hide my jealousy.

"Right." I said.

"_Boys, could you go back to Jon's room, please. I need to talk to Jace alone." _She said and they got up and went out of her room.

"_Jace honey. You don't have to get jealous. They're just friends to me. I need friends too, you know. You, Isabelle and Alec are in New York. I have only Jonathan here. They know you're my boyfriend and that I love you. You don't have to worry. Please Jace. I love you." _ I sighed and nodded.

"I know, but I just miss you so damn much."

"_I miss you too. Now, go to that football practise and I call you after Jon and I get home, okay? Love you!" _

"Love you too!" I said and ended the call.

Now I was sitting in Alec's car, going to that party. Isabelle had made me wear light denim jeans and black dress shirt. I had rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. _I'm so getting drunk tonight._I thought.

And that I did. I wanted to forget Clary just for a moment. The last thing I remembered was that Isabelle had dragged me into a taxi and out of it. The rest was blurred.

I woke up the next morning and I had a huge head ache. I checked my phone and saw 5 missed calls. _Clary. Oh shit._

**Hi guys! What do you think? Review review review! 6 more reviews and I have 100 reviews! thank you guys for reading/favouriting/following/reviewing! You're the best!**

**/justbeautifulme33**


	16. Chapter 16

**CPOV**

I had been speaking with Isabelle at least for an hour. She wouldn't stop speaking, don't get me wrong, I love her but that much speaking can't be good to anyone. I just draw as she kept speaking. One thing catched my attention. Actually two words. _Jace _and _party._

"What did you say?" I asked

"_I said that Jace and I were at some party yesterday and he got extremely drunk. I've never seen anybody that drunk. Not even you."_ Izzy laughed.

"How did he behave? He didn't make fool of himself, did he? He didn't kiss anyone, right?"

"_Clary, relax! No, he didn't kiss anybody. I don't count a watermelon as a person. He talked to that damn melon the whole night. At first I laughed at him but at the end of the night it was getting weird. Really weird."_ I was laughing so much at the end that I had to put my phone down and clutch my stomach. When I was sure I had myself in control I took my phone again.

"Okay, I'm back, sorry. So that's why he didn't answer my calls."

"_Yeah, I forced him to leave his phone home. I guess that was a good thing."_

"I agree."

"_Hey, it was nice to talk to you again but I have to go now, mom's yelling at Alec and I don't know why! I call you some day again! Love you, bye!"_

"Sí sí, love you too, bye!"

I put my phone on my table again and tried to focus on drawing again. But my phone rang again. _Jace. Ahh this is going to be fun._

"This is watermelon on the phone. How may I help you?" I asked.

"_Ha ha ha, Clary you're so funny. So Isabelle told you._" he said sighing

"Oh you bet she told me. I can't believe you cheated on me! With that slut!" I yelled.

At this point Jonathan came to my room fuming. He had apparently heard what I said. I looked at him my eyes widening and mouthed him _it's a joke! He hasn't cheated on me! I'm just teasing. I'll explain you later!_ He nodded and walked out again.

"_What? Clary I d-"_

"You didn't?! So you say that you didn't kiss her? Isabelle told me that you were with her the whole night!"

"_Who did I kiss?! I promise I didn't kiss anybody!" _He was getting angry. Okay, maybe it was my time to stop teasing.

"So you're saying that you didn't kiss that damn watermelon? You're saying that you weren't with that melon the whole night?" I laughed.

"_Like I said, I didn't cheat on you with anybo- Wait what? What damn watermelon?!"_ I just stayed quiet.

"_Oh fuck. That watermelon. Right. How embarrassing is that?" _I could almost see him covering his eyes with his hand, like he always did when he was embarrassed.

"Hey, at least it wasn't for example Kaelie!"

"_I would never ever ever kiss her. Not when you're my girl. Not ever." _he said in serious tone.

"I know. It's just nice to hear you saying that." I said smiling.

We talked about what's going on with our lives and when we could see each other in person, not just on Skype on FaceTime.

"_I would come to L.A. right now if I had money, you know." _Jace said sighing.

"Yes, I know. I could ask mom and dad if they would buy me a flight ticket to New York." I said. "But I think they won't let me come alone. Not yet."

"_You could come with Jonathan! But no worries, I'm sure we'll meet soon enough!" _

"I really hope so. I think I'll go to eat something now. I'll talk to you later okay? I love you! Bye!

"_Okay, I love you too, bye."_

I changed into my sweatpants and a loose tank top. Jon was already in the kitchen making food.

"Oh, Jonathan Morgenstern, you know I love you! What are you doing, is there enough for me too?" I walked next to him and looked at something what looked like an omelet.

"Yes, there's enough for you too." He laughed. I did a little happy dance and turned the radio on.

Jon placed my omelet on my plate and five minutes later it was all gone. Jonathan had only eaten half of his omelet.

"Where does all that food go? You're so tiny, I can't believe you are able to eat so much. But I'm not complaining. It's only a good thing you eat. I don't want my little sister to look like a skeleton."

I laughed at him and watched as he ate. I knew he hated to be watch when he was eating.

"Could you just please stop staring. It's getting awkward you know. I know I'm so amazingly handsome but you're my sister. Stop it."

"Oh, no no no, we don't need another Jace Lightwood here. I'm completely fine with one." He bursted out laughing and soon we were both on the floor rolling and trying to get air to our lungs.

**JPOV**

I decided to take Max, our nine-years-old little brother, to park. I felt like I hadn't paid enough attention to him, so I hoped that it would make it up. I knew how he loved playing football at the park.

We sat in my car and I glanced at Max. He looked sad.

"Hey, little man, what's wrong?"

"I miss Clary." _What? He was missing Clary? **My** girlfriend?_

"Why do you miss Clary?"

"She was nice to me. She always read manga with me without complaining. She didn't treat me like a baby." _Oh, right. Clary was also Max's friend. _

"I know buddy, I know. I miss her too."

"Of course you miss her. She's your girlfriend. Umm, Jace? Can I ask something?" he looked at me with those huge brown eyes. _Oh boy, this can't be good._

"Umm. Sure?"

"Have Clary and you had sex?" I had to stop the car to a nearest parking lot.

"_What?!_ Umm.. Clary and I.. Ahh.. We've had.. Umm.. Why are you asking?" I said and tried not to blush.

"You have or not?" Max asked again, looking completely calm.

"Yes, we have. Now tell me why you asked." I demanded.

"I knew it! Oh, I just heard you guys one time. I was sleeping but woke up when I heard Clary yelling and you grunting something. I was going to check that you were okay, but then I remembered what Izzy had told me about those noises."

"Oh man, Max I'm sorry if we woke you up." _Wow, this is embarrassing. We got caught up by a nine year old boy._

"No worries. I've heard those sounds before. From Izzy's room. You were quite quiet comparing to her."

"Okay, can we now change the subject please. Look, we're here!" I said.

We got out of the car and Max grabbed his ball and ran to the field. I shook my head and followed him. We played until it was dark and time to get home.

"Can we go to Taki's? Pleaaaase, pleeeaaseee! I'm so hungry. We could take them with us and eat home? Pleeeasee Jace!"

"Okay, okay. Why not."

I drove us to Taki's and we got out of the car. The restaurant was too dark. Something wasn't right. I was going to yell to Max to wait for me as he opened the restaurant's door and a sudden gun shot cut the silence. Max fell to the ground and I ran to him faster than ever. I took him into my arms. His white t-shirt was now covered with his blood and he was too pale.

"Max! MAX! Stay with me, I'll call ambulance! Don't you dare close your eyes!" I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as I hugged his small body against my chest. I had moved us away from the door. We were in some alley and I heard someone shooting mindlessly in the restaurant. I called 911 and they said the ambulance would be here in 5 minutes.

"Max, please, hang on! Don't give up. Stay with me, the ambulance is here soon. Please don't close your eyes!" His put his shaking hand on my cheek and I put my other hand over his small one.

"I know I'm going to die now. Hey, Jace, shhh. Don't cry, please don't cry. I know I'm just nine years old, but I know I've had a good life. I have a loving family and amazing friends." He said with weak voice.

"NO! Max you're NOT going to die! You have your whole life ahead! You'll graduate, meet an amazing gril, get married, have children etc.! Just don't give up! Do you hear me, don't give up!" Those five minutes were the longest in my life. Where the hell was the ambulance.

Max reached his hand to wipe away my tears.

"Jace, please. Marry Clary and have kids with her. She's amazing, don't you dare let her go. Tell Izzy and Max that I loved them and I want them to be happy. And for mom and dad, tell them that they were the best parents I could ever hope. And you. You were the best brother I can imagine."

"Max, no no no! Don't leave me! Noooo!" I yelled as I felt him go limp in my arms.

"I promise. I promise. I promise." I was crying openly at that point. I heard the ambulance's sirens and soon there were men trying to make me let go of Max. I didn't want to let go. Finally they got him out of my arms and two other men helped me up. I didn't know what was happening. Everything was just a blur. Somewhere, far away from where I really was, I heard Max's laughter. I saw him smiling and running down some hill. I tried to yell to him to wait for me, but he didn't turn. I couldn't move my legs. He was slipping away from me.

I woke up in my bed. I had the same clothes I had the previous day. At first I didn't remember what had happened but when it finally came to me, I couldn't help but hug my knees and cry. Cry like a little baby. But that's how I felt. I felt like I was a little, vulnerable and broken baby.

When I finally had cried enough I took my phone and dialed the only person's number I wanted to see. _Clary. _

"_Hello baby! What's up?" she asked happily._

I couldn't answer. I couldn't say a word. I just lost it again. I began to cry.

"_Jace honey? Are you okay? What a stupid question, you're not. Baby? You're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong."_

"Max.. He's dead.." I managed to get out between my sobs.

"_What?! Oh Jace baby, I wish I was there! Can you tell me what happened?" _ I heard her crying aswell.

I told her everything and after that, we cried together. I knew max was important to her too. I spoke with her two hours. I told her that I should go to see the others and we ended the call.

I walked downstairs and the first person I saw was Izzy. She had red eyes and her whole face was swollen from crying. I pulled her into my arms and let her cry into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Izzy. I shouldn't have let this happen."

"It's... it's not.. your fault." she sobbed.

But I knew it was.

**CPOV**

I quickly gathered the clothes and stuff I was going to need on my trip. I needed to get to Jace. No matter how much it would cost. I knew we had plenty of money. Fortunately mom and dad were good friends of the Lightwoods so they let me go. They had bought me a flight ticket to New York. It was about 8:30 pm and the flight was at 11:15 pm.

Mom and Jonathan drove me to the airport. We got out of the car and mom hugged me.

"Tell them we're sorry for their loss."

"I will. Bye mom. Love you. Tell dad I said hi." She nodded and got back in the car. My brother came to hug me.

"Tell Jace that he can call me whenever he feels like talking to somebody. And take care of yourself Clary. I love you, bye!" He said and let me go.

"Bye Jon! I'll be back soon. Jace just needs me right now." He nodded and got in the car. They drove away and I took my small suitcase and walked into the terminal. I still had one and half an hour to my flight. I sat on the bench and put my earphones to my ears and just tried to relax.

Finally it was my time to get on the plane. I sat down to my place, next to the window, and looked out. It was still warm in L.A. I had a long over 5 hours flight ahead and I tried to sleep, knowing I wouldn't sleep that much at the Lightwoods. I had apparently fell asleep, because I woke up as the flight attendant was gently shaking me.

"Excuse me miss, but we're about to land." I nodded and lifted the back up to normal angle. I looked at the clock. It was nearly 8 am in NY. **(did I get this time difference wrong again?:D) **When the plane was landed safely and we had got out of the place, I walked with my small suitcase out of the terminal to take a taxi. I breathed in the New York air I had missed so much. It smelled like hot dogs, people and just dirty. But it was the air I had grown up breathing.

I finally got a cab and told the driver where to go. It took nearly half an hour to get to Jace's house. I paid the driver and got out. I looked around and enjoyed the view. Everything was so familiar to me. I opened their gate and walked to their door. I took my phone and dialed Jace's number.

"_Hello?" _God he sounded sexy with his sleepy voice.

"Hey Jace, it's me Clary. Go downstairs and open your front door. There's a surprise for you." I told him.

"_Okay... "_ I heard him walking down the stairs.

"_I'm at the door now." _He said.

"Well open it then." I said to him.

And he opened it. I saw him standing there, just his sweatpants on. He stared at me his mouth hangin wide open and after awhile he took his phone away from his ear and ended the call. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"Are you really here?" He asked.

"yes, I am. I'm here baby." I said against his lips.

He pulled me with him up to his room and we sat on his bed.

"Come here Jace." I said opening my arms to him. He buried his face to my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist. He breathed in my scent and I rubbed circles to his back. I felt something wet on my shoulder and after awhile I felt Jace's shaking. He was crying, trying to cover it but failing.

"Jace let it all out. I'm here for you. _For you_." And that broke him. He cried his heart out and at some point I began crying too.

"I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but this is going to be okay someday. I know it hurts, and the pain will never go away, you'll just learn to live with it. And you have to believe me when I say, it was _not _your fault. Do you understand me? It was not your fault."

But I knew he blamed himself. No matter what.

**Heeeey! I'm sorry. I had to do this:( But what did you think? Please tell me.**

**And thank you for the reviews again! And thanks for reading my story!:)**

**/justbeautifulme33**


End file.
